


The things they love

by SwipatronSparks



Series: End Game [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 28,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwipatronSparks/pseuds/SwipatronSparks
Summary: Dean and Roman answer 50 questions relating to their relationship, a collection of 50 drabbles connected at the end of each one by Roman and Dean answering the question. with Cameo's from other members of the roster.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a send in your questions thing I saw on tumblr... and I decided that rather than reblogging it for questons that i would just do a drabble collection for it instead. all will be ambriegns, and this is my first set of drabbles, enjoy =]
> 
> fluff alert, this is probably going to be really fluffy.... really really fluffy.]

Roman Reigns couldn't tell you exactly when he had fallen for Dean Ambrose, He did know it had been a slow process, even knew for sure that at one point he just like so many others thought Dean was a bit of an asshole. The other man often times letting his mouth run off, something Roman had later learned was a self defence mechanism, Dean did not let people in easily, being hurt so many times by people he had trusted had made the blonde close himself off to the world. Hide behind a hard shell of sarcasm, and at times plain unadulterated nastiness in an attempt to keep himself from being so vulnerable again.  
There was a time not so long ago that Roman had thought he had lost Dean forever, that night, the one where if he thought about it when it was quiet he could still hear and feel the chair slamming into his back over and over again. Seth had no idea just how much he had broken Dean that night, and Roman would be willing to bet that Seth never would.  
He glanced over at the sleeping form beside him and continued reading the list on his iPad. A stupid list Xavier had sent over as a joke and he had decided to answer the questions, simply because he could. 50 couple things, 50 things that Roman could say he whole heartedly loved about the man lying beside him. The form beside him shifted, blue eyes cracking open.  
“Ro?” Dean mumbled eyes tiredly trying to focus.  
“Sorry... Did I wake you?” Roman asked quietly, Dean shook his head stretching as he did.  
“Wha' y' doin'?” He asked around a yawn.  
“Some stupid thing Xavier sent over that he found online.” Dean raised a curious eyebrow.  
“50 things about us as a couple.” Roman elaborated, Dean blinked slowly.  
“Why?” Roman shrugged.  
“Because I can. Because its dumb and its way to early to get up.” Dean smiled and shuffled closer to Roman.  
“K...” Roman leaned down and placed a kiss on Dean's forehead the other man settling back down for some more sleep while Roman went back to reading. 

_'Ok... Question 1... Who is the early bird/ Who is the night owl?' _  
He thought to himself, he glanced over at Dean and smiling started to type.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the prologue, I know I have prefaced this as if its going to be from Roman's point of view and that wasn't actually my intention as I'm not the best writer of first person, so it may very well stay as 3rd person, with an opening in first person from Roman... Maybe Dean will hijack a few chapters too.... either way... like it or hate it... its here... and the rest will be coming later...
> 
> Also tags will be upated as it goes, if anyone has any ideas what to use as tags please let me know as Im not sure at the moment.
> 
> minor edits made to this chapter to make it read better (or at least it does in my head now haha)


	2. 1. Who is the early bird/ Who is the night owl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman answers question number 1....

If one thing was certain about Dean and Roman, it was that when it came down to sleep both were on different sides of the fence.

Roman liked to have breakfast, get in a work out, have a shower and if necessary get on the road, and if he had his way all of that would be done before midday, Dean had joked once that he would try and get it all done before the sun was fully up if he could, Roman hadn't denied it. Roman was by definition an early bird.

Dean on the other hand was the complete opposite, he was grumpy to the point where people learned pretty quickly to not bother him until he had at the very least had a cup of coffee. Dean was perfectly happy to lie in bed until the afternoon had become a thing. Dean had once told him it was something he had gotten used to as the years had gone over, staying up well into the night then sleeping the day away until the cycle began again the next day. And Roman could kind of see where he was coming from, after so long on the road, settling down for sleep was kind of difficult after a show, still pumped up on adrenaline especially if they were in the main event, having to stay up and make the next town that night because they had some early morning engagement. 

But Roman always managed to slip off to sleep pretty quick, and even on days off he had woken sometimes in the early hours of the morning to find Dean still wide awake, either watching some obscure wrestling video or working out or any other thing that took his fancy because sleep was escaping him. Dean was the night owl, Roman the early bird. 

And once they had settled into a kind of routine, gotten used to each others near constant company it all just seemed to slot neatly into place, Dean was able to move in a way that no 6' 250lb man should be able to and managed to not even get a stir out of a sleeping Roman, and Roman knew that if he had to wake Dean it was best done with a cup of coffee in hand and the shower already running for the blonde to stumble into. 

It was something that worked. And despite everything Roman loved that Dean could keep the energy going at night and Dean equally loved that Roman could get his energy going on a morning.

_'Question number 1. Who is the early bird/ Who is the night owl?' Roman grinned and started typing. 'Dean is most definitely the night owl... I am the Early bird... it's true, Dean's lying next to me now, still dead to the world. Its nearly 9am. Gonna have to wake him soon we have to hit the road.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's the first question answered, I think I am going to follow this format, of either an answer from Roman (or Dean) being put at the end, just to tie it in nicely with the prologue.


	3. 2. Who is the big spoon/Who is the little spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question 2 is answered.... 
> 
> and we find out who is a big spoon and who is a little spoon.

Roman could remember the day he found out Dean enjoyed being a 'little spoon' like it was just yesterday.

It was one of those nights, they hadn't been on the road all that long and the whole thing between them as a couple was new and kind of exciting, nothing much had happened yet past the odd stolen kiss here and there, neither of them was quite ready for the next step just yet.

So it had taken Roman by surprise when after getting in late one night, Seth had already passed out on one of the two beds and Dean had originally set up camp for himself on the couch in the room. But just as Roman was about to drop off to sleep Dean had wandered over and gently pawed at him.

“De?” Roman whispered, mindful of their sleeping brother not fat away. Dean hadn't verbally responded, just lifted up the corner of the blanket, a clear sign of let me in.

Roman had stared for all of 2 seconds before he shrugged and lifted his arm. Dean had crawled into the bed and had settled himself first on his front, then just as Roman had felt himself falling asleep again he felt Dean carefully take hold of his arm, lift it up and then Dean's warm back had pressed itself against Roman's chest, Dean had pulled Roman's arm around him and he had settled himself into place as the little spoon. Nothing had been said the next morning when Roman woke to find himself still big spooning Dean, Seth had raised an eyebrow in question but didn't comment and Dean himself didn't ever offer Roman any explanation either, but it quickly became a thing, Dean enjoyed falling asleep with Roman's body wrapped around him.

A few months down the line and Roman had finally asked.

"So... spooning?" He asked not glancing away from the road streched out before them.

"Well you couldn't be the little spoon could you, dumbass, it would look fuckin' ridiculous if I tried to wrap myself around you the way you can wrap around me." Roman had been quiet for a all of 2 seconds before he had laughed out loud at that, the reply was so typically Dean that it was just perfect. He stopped laughing still grinning and had leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on the side of his boyfriends head. Dean had just rolled his eyes but if his hand found Roman's knee and stayed there just resting, warm and comforting no one said anything.

_“Question 2” Roman mumbled to himself. “Who is the big spoon/ Who is the little spoon?” He continued. He was about to start typing when a finger appeared before him, Dean was blinking at the screen , he prodded lightly onto the screen typing out a response. 'Dean is a little spoon... and he likes it.' Roman breathed a laugh, and Dean offered a tiny shrug. Before snuggling close to Roman's side, resting his head along Roman's chest so he could see the questions too, still not awake enough for conversation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor edits made as i spotted a typo :)


	4. 3. Who hogs the cover/ Who loves to cuddle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question 3... Who hogs the cover/ Who loves to cuddle?

It was early, far too early. To begin with Dean had no idea what had woke him up, Seth was dead to the world on the bed across from him and he could feel Roman's weight behind him so it wasn't that, but the clock on the TV blaring the numbers 4:37 am at him made him want to scream, who in their right mind woke up naturally at this ungodly hour of the morning?.

Then he realised what was wrong, he was freezing, it was like someone had dumped a bucket of water over him at the realisation, he shivered and rolled over, where the hell was the blanket?. Then he found out, where Roman should be was no longer Roman, more a mountain of blanket with Roman's curly hair splaying out from under it, standing out against the white sheets that had a faint orange colour to it from the light that was making its way through the curtain at the window. Dean grumbled and tugged on the blanket, it didn't budge, in fact he was sure he felt Roman grip it tighter and pull it back. Dean huffed and reached under his hand hitting warm skin he felt Roman's body jump slightly as Dean's cold hands rubbed over him, he lay down moving closer to the edge of the blanket.

“Ro... You ass, give me some blanket its fuckin' freezing” He hissed. His response was a quiet groan and Roman shifted away from his cold hands but didn't otherwise respond. Dean huffed and grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled hard, so hard that he nearly toppled over the edge of the bed when the blanket gave and moved with him, a strong hand wrapped around his wrist at the last moment.

“De? Whats going on?” Roman mumbled sleepily. Dean huffed again.

“Stole all the fuckin' blanket.” He said, shifting back onto the bed and putting the blanket over both of them.

“Sorry babe.” Roman mumbled, his arm wrapping around Dean's waist when the other man settled down again. Dean just rolled his eyes and gave Roman a quick kiss.

It wasn't the only time Dean woke to find himself without blankets, once it had been around 6am when he woke to find himself with no covers and Dean after a rough match that had left him achy and a late night that just adding to his grumpiness had grabbed the blanket and pulled it so hard it had knocked Roman clean off the bed.

Roman had not been pleased, it had lead to their first fight, both of them too stubborn to apologise to each other, Dean had spent 3 nights in a pissed off heap on the couch of whatever room was their home for the night until Roman had had enough and wandered over picked Dean up bridal style and carried him to bed, wrapping them both up in the blanket, Roman had spooned Dean all night, Dean had spent a night with blankets and after a good nights sleep all was forgiven.

  
  


“ _Who hogs the cover/ Who loves to cuddle?” Roman said, his voice soft, Dean huffed out a laugh from his spot at Roman's side, blue eyes lifting from the screen to look at Roman before glancing down, Dean had placed his arm that wasn't being squished under his body over Roman's waist after he had finished typing, he loved a cuddle._

_Roman grinned as he remembered a night once when Seth had been particularly upset, and Dean had just grabbed him dragged him to the bed he was sharing with Roman and pulled him into a cuddle pile. The night had ended in the three of them sleeping in a mess of limbs and blankets for the whole night._

_Roman on the other hand, was a blanket hog. his above average size meaning that a standard size blanket didn't go far, especially when it was being shared between two guys who were both over 6 foot tall and had 500 pounds between them._

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made another minor edit =]


	5. 4. Who wakes the other one up with kisses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't particularly inspired for this one so its a bit.... meh.... but here it is... question 4 answered...

Roman stretched placing his iPad on the side table, looking over at Dean's sleeping form at his side, the younger man was still dead to the world, lying mostly on his front, his head turned to face Roman, his cheek was smushed into the pillow, one hand in a loose fist next to his face. Roman slid down to lie down moving to his side so he was facing Dean, he carefully lifted and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on Dean's cheek. Dean took a deep breath and his hand tightened its fist slightly before he relaxed again. Roman smiled and kissed Dean again, this time on his nose. Dean still didn't wake up this time scrunching up his nose and burying his face further into the pillow. Roman's smile grew and he pushed himself further forward peppering kisses over what he could reach of Dean's face. Dean grumbled, and his hand lightly swatted at Roman.

“Come on babe, time to wake up.” Roman said gently placing more kisses this time down Dean's arm, Dean grumbled again.

“Do- wan- gt -p” Dean's response was muffled by the pillow and his half formed words made it even harder to hear, Roman pulled back and raised an eyebrow

“What?” Dean huffed and rolled his head back from where it was buried.

“Dont wanna get up.” Dean said again, this time it was clearer, a blue eye could be seen peeking from behind his eyelashes. Roman just smiled and reached up to push Dean's fringe away from his eyes.

“We gotta, its nearly 11, we gotta hit the road.” Dean sighed eventually nodded pushing himself up eyes still half closed.

“Go, have a shower, I will have coffee ready for when you're done.” Dean didn't verbally respond, just rolling off to one side flopping off the bed to his feet where he stumbled into the bathroom. Roman waited until he heard the shower turn on before he stood up himself, stretching again he wandered towards the coffee pot turning it on and starting on the promised beverages.

  
  


“ _4.Who wakes the other one up with kisses?” Dean read._

“ _You wake me up with kisses.” He added, Roman smiled._

“ _Coffee, kisses and a shower, make a happy Dean.” He said with a shrug. Dean snorted out a laugh in response._

  
  


 


	6. 5. Who usually has nightmares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next question answered.... this one came easier than the previous one. 
> 
> as usual, enjoy =]

Romans eyes snapped open at the pain that flashed through his head a new one following from his back, he moved pressing his face into the pillow and groaned quietly, the match the night before had been pretty physical and he had taken a rough tumble out of the ring from the top rope, he had been expecting to wake up sore, but when he felt a fist smash into his shoulder he realised, this was no new soreness, he sat up turning as he went to look at his bed partner.  
Dean was fast asleep, or at least it looked like he was, he was lying flat on his back, his eyes were scrunched shut, his breathing heavier than it usually was when he was sleeping, his fists had settled at his sides griping the sheets tightly. Roman frowned, that was odd, Dean hated sleeping on his back, he reached out intending to place his hand on Dean's shoulder but paused, if something was wrong he didn't want to spook Dean too much. Instead he leaned forward to whisper quietly in his ear.

"Dean?" Dean's head shifted his mouth opening but he remained silent, his fists tightened. Roman tried again, this time Dean released a quiet groan his eyes scrunching more and he shook his head.

"No..." Roman's confusion grew, something was definitely wrong.

"Dean, wake up." Roman took the chance this time and gently shook Dean's shoulder.

"No!" Dean practically shouted before his voice dropped to the mumble from before and he continued

"Leave me alone... Go away..." Roman ignored the shifting from the other bed as Dean's shout roused their room mate and he tried again, the same gentle shake.

"Come on babe, wake up." Roman kept his tone soft now certain that Dean was having a nightmare, and determined to get him out of it. Dean squirmed on the bed his fists still tight at his sides he was almost pressing his wrists into the mattress, he shook his head almost violently now

"No! Let me go.... leave him alone... Ro!.... No..." Dean's moans turned desperate as he struggled against invisible bonds. Roman's eyes widened and he placed both hands on Dean's shoulders and gently shook the younger superstar.

"Dean... Come on, wake up, its just a nightmare... Come on babe." Roman knew he was babbling, but when Dean's eyes suddenly flew open Roman had seconds to push himself back before Dean sucked in a loud gasp and he sat bolt upright his breathing heavy, eyes wide.

"De?" Roman whispered, the other man jumped head flying around to look straight at Roman. Dean's eyes flicked quickly up and down Romans form, what he was looking for Roman wasn't sure.

"I think you just had a nightmare, its ok De." He whispered, Dean blinked his fists finally relaxing their grip on the sheets as Dean's still wide eyes took in the room around him. Roman slowly, carefully reached out his hand, at first aiming for Dean's shoulder but changed his mind and going for his knee instead, the other man still flinched at the touch, wide eyes turning on Roman once more.

"Ro?..." Roman nodded

"It was just a dream, just a dream babe, you're ok...." Dean nodded then shook his head eyes closing as he did.

"I was... you...." Dean trailed off both times body tensing.

"I'm fine, I promise. See?" Roman replied shaking his head as well and leaning back to hold out his arms to show Dean as much of himself as he could from where he was sat beside him. Dean's eyes flicked up and Down Roman's body again before his eyes focused on a mark stretching over his ribs. Roman looked down at it himself.

"From earlier when I got whipped into the ropes before going over. Im fine I promise..." Dean seemed to release a breath he had been holding some of the tension releasing from his shoulders as he woke up some more and the nightmare released its hold some more.

“You wanna talk about it?” Roman asked. Dean immediately shook his head. And Roman nodded an OK.

“Come 'ere.” Dean did, allowing himself to lean into Roman's offered embrace and allowing Roman to lie them both back down. Roman's hand came up fingers running through Dean's hair, he placed a hand on Dean's forehead, and he could feel Dean's still slightly raised heartbeat against his chest.

“Its, ok, it was just a dream, you're fine, I'm ok too, I promise.” Roman kept repeating himself over and over again his fingers never stopping their gentle massage over Dean's scalp, he kept going after he felt Dean relax into his hold as he drifted back off to sleep, eventually falling asleep again himself.

It wasn't the last night Roman was woken up by Dean hitting him as he fought off invisible enemies in his sleep, Dean had nightmares frequently, he never wanted to talk about them, but had hinted once or twice that his nightmares involved people and situations he would rather forget.

Roman had always had to fight hard to not press harder at those admissions, because Dean admitting that his nightmares involved situations he would rather forget implied that at some point in his past he had actually lived through them, and that scared Roman almost as much as the wide fearful look Dean always had in his eyes when he would wake up from these nightmares.

  
  


_Roman didn't read out this question, just reached forward and typed out a response._

“ _5\. Who usually has nightmares?”_

_'Dean's had a couple, I've had a few, Dean has a hell of a right hook when he's sleeping.' Dean huffed at his side._

“ _Its true babe, you definitely don't pull your punches when your sleeping.” Dean huffed again._

“ _Says you, I had that mark for weeks.” Roman smiled he could remember the mark he was talking about, one night, not long after it had all gone down with Seth Roman himself had had a nightmare, Dean had tried to wake him and gotten a fist to the face for his trouble, he was lucky really that Roman hadn't broken his nose, he probably would have if Dean's instinct hadn't kicked in. Years of wrestling had it ingrained into him to automatically move his head when a punch came his way, so the punch had landed on his cheek rather than on his nose where it would have._

_Roman had been beside himself when he had seen the bruise he had left behind, Dean being Dean though had shrugged it off._

“ _I've given you more than a few in the past, its about time you started getting some payback.” He had said._

_Roman rolled his eyes a little at the memory of that conversation and moved on to the next question._

 


	7. 6. Who would have really deep emotional thoughts at the middle of the night/ Who would have them in the middle of the day?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> question 6 is here =]

Roman stretched as he wandered back to bed, waking up in the dead of night to pee had not been part of his plan, but alas his bladder had apprently had other ideas. As he settled himself back into bed, the person lying net to him shifted to lie on his side, Roman rolled over too, meeting Dean's face, his features were hard to pick out in the dark, but Roman could see that his eyes were open.

“You ok babe?” Roman whispered quietly, his hand moving up to gently brush Dean's fringe out of his eyes. Dean nodded.

“Just thinking.” Dean whispered back. Roman raised an eyebrow before he remembered that Dean wouldn't be able to see him do that.

“Thinking? What were you thinking about?” He asked fingers now running down Dean's bent arm, past his elbow and back up to his hand where he fidgeted entwining his fingers with Deans, holding his hand loosely.

“You... Us...” Dean replied his fingers bending around Roman's hand. Roman stayed quiet, hoping it would prompt Dean to continue.

“You've changed my life you know.” Dean finally admitted after a while. Roman shifted, and went to speak but Dean continued.

“I'm serious Ro, you really have changed it, I never thought I would feel how I feel about you with anyone, didn't think anyone would care about me how you care about me. It's kind of scary.” Dean finally admitted.

“Yeah it is scary... But its a good kind.” Dean's head shifted as he nodded in agreement.

“Love you Ro.” Roman paused for a few seconds letting those words settle in, Dean had so rarely said those words, struggling with the displaying his emotions. Roman pressed his lips onto Dean's knuckles.

“Love you too babe.” Roman breathed out a laugh.

“You do enjoy having these conversations at random times babe.” Dean huffed himself.

“Yeah.”

  
  


_That was not the first time and certainly not the last that Roman and Dean spent time having emotional conversations during the dead of night, Dean found it easier to deal with the stuff going through his head when it was dark and quiet, when no one expected him to hold a conversation or be paying attention to anything. Roman on the other hand was a driving thinker, Roman could get to those deep emotional thoughts when all he had to think about was the road stretching out ahead of them._

“ _6\. Who would have really deep emotional thoughts at the middle of the night/ Who would have them in the middle of the day?” Roman said quietly. Dean sat up a little, he was steadily waking up more and more._

“ _You're the day time thinker.” Dean stated. Roman nodded in agreement and typed out their answer._

“ _So... this is what you're doing today... answering these questions?” Dean asked sitting up and stretching._

“ _Naaa... We gotta hit the road at some point.” Dean shrugged._

“ _Doesn't mean we can't answer 'em when we are driving.” He replied. Roman looked over._

“ _What you gonna type 'em out?” Dean shrugged again._

“ _Sure.” Roman shrgged this time._

“ _Alright, we will finish them when we get on the road then.” Dean nodded and flopped off the bed in the same way he did every morning and stumbled towards the bathroom for a shower._

“ _Coffee.” Dean mumbled as he moved. Roman shook his head a smile on his face._

“ _As always babe, it will be ready when you're done.” Dean's response was closing the bathroom door and Roman heard the shower turn on, he looked down at his ipad at the next question, while he read it he reached out flicking on the coffee maker._

 


	8. 7.Who sweats the small stuff?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter another question.
> 
>  
> 
> another one I wasnt particularly inspired for, but i hope you enjoy it anyway =]

Roman took three steps, turned on his heel, then 3 more steps back, and repeat. From the bench Seth watched.

“Roman... Is there a reason you're trying to dig a hole into the floor?” He asked eventually. Roman mumbled something but didn't stop pacing.

“Say again?” Seth requested.

“I forgot.” Roman said.

“Forgot? Forgot what?” Seth asked confused.

“Forgot.” Roman stated. Seth was about to try and get more out of roman when the door to the shower room opened and Dean stepped out, shoving his sweaty gear and towel into his bag.

“You guys ready to blow this joint, I'm starving.” Dean asked.

“I forgot to book the table.” Roman said, looking over lightly biting his lip. Dean tilted his head and then shrugged.

“No biggie, if its busy we will eat elsewhere.” He said.

“You're sure?” Roman said his tone worried.

“Eating there is all you've talked about since Sunday.” Dean shrugged again.

“We've had other shit to worry about besides booking tables Ro, so you forgot, as long as I eat something I could care less where we go.” Seth shook his head and picked up his bag.

“Should have known you were all bent outa shape over something so trivial.” He said. Roman relaxed slightly and picked up his own bags.

“I wasn't bent outa shape.” He grumbled. From behind him Dean laughed, they all knew he had been.

  
  


“7. _Who sweats the small stuff?” Roman mumbled to himself. He sighed. That was definitely him. He would worry over the smallest thing, Dean was too chilled to worry about anything unless it was serious. It was something else that balanced them out, Roman worried enough for the both of them, something Dean loved to poke fun at, but he always seemed to know exactly when those times were._

 


	9. 9.Who sleeps in their underwear (or naked)/ Who sleeps in pyjamas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question 9 answered.
> 
> Who sleeps in their underwear (or naked)/ Who sleeps in pyjamas?

Roman didn't need to know Dean for long to learn that he didn't hold much stock to the things he owned. Be those things on the more costly side like his phone (he had lost no fewer than 12 just since they had met down in FCW) or the not so costly side like his clothes. In fact, Dean's clothing choices often gave Roman pause, Dean was they type to wear a pair of jeans until they were just about falling off him, a point that only got worse when he started wrestling in them. And Roman could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen Dean get close to being 'smart' and he was almost certain every one of those times was for likes of the hall of fame.

Roman also learned that Dean had no shame what so ever, even now it made him smile to remember one of their first nights on the road when Dean had stated plain and simple that there would be nights when he would stumble out of the shower and just sleep wherever he fell. Both Seth and Roman had shrugged it off until a few nights later when they realised that Dean had meant that he wouldn't bother with clothes and had flopped face down on the couch naked apart from the towel that was loose around his waist and went to sleep, Roman could remember rushing to stand up and cover Dean with a sheet from the bed when Dean had shifted on the couch in his sleep and the towel had made its bid for freedom, the next day both Roman and Seth had presented Dean with a pair of shorts and begged him to start wearing at least them to bed. It had taken a few days but eventually Dean had started to do it. After they had gotten together Roman found out that Dean was quite happy to sleep naked, if not naked then Dean would just steal a pair of his shorts and sleep in them, that had all been fine until he had started stealing Roman's favourite sleeping shorts, the they had had a problem.

  
  


Roman on the other hand, preferred to be wearing something to bed, he had a pair of soft cotton shorts that he had had for years that he adored to sleep in and did so almost every night. (Almost every night because after wearing them once, Dean stole them whenever he could. Roman at one point had to start taking them into the bathroom with him and putting them on after his shower so Dean couldn't steal them while he was away.)

  
  


_'8.Who sleeps in their underwear (or naked)/ Who sleeps in pyjamas?' Roman read to himself. He smirked and glanced down at his favourite shorts, he had finally managed to get Dean to stop stealing them last year when he had presented Dean with a pair of his very own on his birthday which he now slept in pretty much every night. Roman had once told him that his were so soft from years of washing with his mothers strange mix of softeners she used, she never used just one, Roman had once joked that she was like a witch, mixing her potions when he he'd found her once with a giant pot mixing several different softeners together into one big batch. And so last year when they had gone through Florida he had taken a pair of shorts very similar to his but in Dean's size (his were actually too big for Dean and his tiny waist, they had trouble stopping up, not that Roman had a problem with that) to his mother and had asked her to help make them as soft as his, she had more than delivered but refused to tell Roman how she had done it, he figured she had made some concoction of softeners to get what she was looking for, though his dad had told him that he had seen them go through the wash more than once in the few months that she had them for, Dean loved the things._

_'We both sleep in shorts, Dean sleeps naked when he can, but after stealing my shorts one night and after some help from my mother Dean now had his own that he loves to wear as much as he likes sleeping in nothing' Roman typed, answering the question while he poured two cups of coffee._

 

 


	10. 9. Who makes the coffee (or tea)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question 9, answered....
> 
> I am kind of seeing a pattern in how I am answering the questions...ie, in the sense that i don't think we have actually seen them out of bed yet... I am hoping to remedy that so they all aren't the same but worded differently... so I apologise to anyone who's finding it a little repetitive but the next few questions are a bit different, so we will see our boys out of bed and actually see a bit more of their relationship... finally...

It had always been the same, right from that very first day they had spent on the road together, one of the first words out of Dean's mouth every morning without fail had always been 'coffee'. Dean it seemed literally couldn't function on a morning without a shower and coffee. Most mornings he had to be woken up and a woken up Dean was a grumpy Dean. So Roman accepted that his job was to make sure Dean got to the shower and had coffee as soon as possible. There was also the fact that Dean could just about put together a cup of coffee himself, though Roman had declared he would never ever drink a cup made by him again, Dean liked his coffee so strong it was almost black and liked enough sugar in it that it almost became syrup, it had been one of the worst cups of coffee Roman had ever drank Dean on the other hand loved it, and so in spite of himself Roman had learned how Dean liked it and made sure thats how Dean would get his coffee on a morning.

Roman glanced over at the bed and the mound of blankets on it, there was some toes peeking out of the bottom near where Roman was standing and he could see a hand poking out about half way down, the hand was hanging off the side of the bed fingers loose and pointing towards the floor. He reached out and carefully pulled the blanket back revealing Dean, Dean was lying on his front as usual, breathing still deep and even with sleep, his head turned to the side, his previously hidden hand was bent up and lying up near the back of his head, Roman felt a twinge of sadness, he hated having to wake Dean up when he looked so peaceful. He carefully sat down and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, the younger man shifted slightly, taking in a deeper breath, his hand balling slightly at his side but didn't wake up.

“De... its time to wake up babe.” Dean shifted again and groaned quietly blue eyes opening a little.

“Time 's 't?” He slurred. Roman just smiled.

“bout 10, we gotta get moving, come on I got coffee ready for you.” Dean grumbled and pushed himself up, blinking blearily as he took in his surroundings, eyes zeroing in on the steaming mug on the edge of the table, Roman moved out of the way as Dean gracelessly slid off the bed to the floor and half crawled towards it, he pulled himself up enough to take the cup before sitting down leaning against the cupboard and drinking his coffee right there on the floor legs spread out in front of him. Roman smiled and shook his head, Dean would always be the same.

  
  


_'Who makes the coffee (or tea)?' Roman shook his head and immediately started typing._

_'I make the coffee, Dean couldn't make a decent cup of coffee if his life depended on it.' he had just finished typing when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He hadn't even heard the shower turn off._

“ _I can too make coffee.” Dean said reading what he had typed from over his shoulder before moving around to take his cup and take a drink._

“ _No... That syrup you make and drink is not coffee... It's just not.” Roman replied, Dean raised an eyebrow._

“ _It's got coffee in it hasn't it?” Roman shook his head._

“ _Just cos there's coffee in it doesn't mean its coffee babe.” Dean scoffed._

“ _Thats the definition of Coffee, you can't have coffee with out coffee in it... then its not coffee...” Roman blinked at Dean in response there had been a lot of coffee's in that sentence. Dean lightly bit his lip, amusement shining in his eyes, apparently he had noticed that as well. Roman shook his head and picked up his own cup._

“ _Whatever babe, lets have this and get ready and hit the road.” Dean shrugged and did exactly that._

 


	11. 10. Who likes sweet/ Who likes sour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question 10...
> 
> with a special appearance from Xavier, Kofi, Cass and Enzo =]

Roman looked up and pulled a face when Dean sat down beside him at the table, they were at a local all you can eat buffet, it was the best place to come for both of them, the buffet meant they both got to eat what they wanted and Dean was taking full advantage of that.

“That looks sickening.” Roman stated still staring at the bowl Dean had sat down with.

“It looks delicious.” Dean replied picking up his spoon. They were now moving on to desert and Dean had apparently taken full advantage of the restaurants 'ice-cream factory' he had a bowl full of soft vanilla ice cream, which Roman could have lived with, but Dean had proceeded to top it with what looked like every topping they offered. Roman could see a mess of red, blue, green and yellow syrup, all of it mixing into an odd colour at the bottom, and there was marshmallows, m&m's, chocolate chips, random gummy sweets and what roman guessed was crushed nuts all on top. It all looked sickeningly sweet.

“Hey, theres, sour sauces too.” Dean said pulling Roman's attention from the bowl. Roman looked at Dean then his eyes flicked over to the desert section. Roman loved sour sweets, Dean did not, Dean teased him about it all the time telling him that was not what sweets were about. 'Sweets are supposed to be sweet, its kinda in the name Rome' he would say.

“Really?” He asked, Dean grinned at Roman's tone turning hopeful, it was cute, Roman so rarely got to have sour sweets with deserts because most places didn't bother with them because not many people liked sour sweets.

“uuhuh, go see, they have those pink and blue sour bottle things you like too.” Dean said nodding and pointing towards the desert section with his spoon. Roman needed no further encouragement and stood up making a beeline for the ice cream, winding his tall frame around the tables and chairs. Dean smiled fondly and turned back to his own bowl.

A few moments another bowl joined Dean's on the table, the younger superstar looked up inspecting the bowl, it was less full than his had been, but still had a nice serving of ice cream covered in lime green sauce, some lemon coloured sauce, and an orange one. There was a good helping of the afore mentioned pink and blue bottles scattered over the top of it all and a few other sweets Dean knew from past experiences were sour. He pulled a face this time, gaining a grin from Roman.

“Now you know how I feel.” Roman said taking a spoonful of ice cream and couple of sweets into his mouth. Dean shook his head and ate some of his own ice cream.

“You leave me to the sweet stuff and you can have the sour stuff.” Roman shrugged.

_They were getting into the elevator to go down stairs after finishing their coffee's and getting dressed, Dean had Roman's ipad clutched in his hand._

“ _Who likes sweet and who likes sour?” Dean read aloud, they both shared a look. This was an easy one. Dean was adjusting his hold on his bag when the elevator came to a stop with a ding, the doors swinging open to reveal Enzo, Cass, Kofi and Xavier._

“ _Morning guys, you joinin'?” Roman asked turning his attention from the ipad. The four guys nodded and all shuffled into the small space._

“ _What you doin'?” Enzo asked curiously when Dean turned his attention back to trying to free a hand to type with._

“ _That list Xavier sent over earlier.” Roman replied taking hold of Dean's bag for him._

“ _The couple one?” Xavier asked excitedly. Roman nodded._

“ _OOH... Which question are you guys on?” He asked his excitement growing a little._

“ _Um... what question is it again babe?” Roman asked looking over at Dean who was prodding at the screen typing his answer out with one finger._

“ _Er... 10... who likes sweet and who likes sour...” Dean replied._

“ _There...” He finished prodding and looked up._

“ _10 questions done.” He said happily. Kofi raised an eyebrow._

“ _Don't leave us hangin' man... Who likes what?” Dean and Roman shared a look, debating between themselves over wether to tell them or just make them wait until it was done._

“ _I like sweet... Ro likes sour.” Dean eventually said._

“ _But thats the only answer we are sharing now... You gotta wait for the rest.” Roman added, Xavier laughed._

“ _Sure, your gonna have to share the rest eventually... I can wait.” Dean nodded once._

“ _Good, you gonna have to anyway, I ain't sharin' any more till then anyway.” their conversation ended at that moment when with a ding the elevator finally reached the bottom floor. And they all exited the small space._

  
  


 


	12. 11. Who likes horror movies/ Who likes romance movies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time... who likes what...

“I wanna see that at some point.” Dean said, Roman turned around seeing Dean eyeing a poster for the latest horror movie that was coming out. Roman scrunched up his nose.

“Why?” Dean shrugged.

“Why not? I like horror movie's, they are so ridiculous.” Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Not a word I would use.” Dean scoffed.

“They are, its fuckin' stupid, always the same, lets go to this creepy abandoned place, or lets ignore all the rumours and move into this creepy haunted house, or here's a nice looking town but wait there's a serial killer on the loose here, then the main character will do exactly what everyone tells them not to do, they will open the door, or they will go into the creepy abandoned place they absolutely most not enter, or they will be left all alone in the creepy woods in the dead of night. Or they will piss off the creepy person in the creepy shop and they will be hunted by the monster creepy person controls.” Dean said throwing his arms around. Roman couldn't help but laugh, Dean was right, what he had just said was just about the plot to every horror movie ever.

“Don't tell me... you wanna go see that one.” Dean said breaking Roman form his thoughts and pointing to another poster this for the latest romantic blockbuster. Roman pulled a face again.

“Rather that than the horror one.” He admitted. Dean smirked.

“Naww... Does Ro wanna go cuddle and watch a cheesy love movie?” Dean teased. Roman shoved Dean lightly in response, and their walk down the street on the hunt for food for the day continued, Dean still teasing Roman about them going to see a romantic movie one day and promising that he was going to drag him to see a horror one day too. Roman had no doubt that he would actually do it.

  
  


“ _11.Who likes horror movie's/ Who likes romance movie's?” Dean Read as they put their bags into the car after checking out and bidding goodbye to the others._

“ _That's an easy one... you like horrors.” Roman said as he climbed into the drivers seat, Dean sliding into the passenger seat, Dean nodded and started his one fingered prodding to type._

“ _And you like the romance.” Dean said with a smirk. Roman huffed. And Dean laughed._

“ _Don't worry that's not what I am putting.” He said pulling his seatbelt on at Romans request._

“ _Let me see what your writing.” Dean nodded and finished writing before turning the screen to show Roman what he had written._

_'Neither of us like Romance... Dan likes horrors... Roman doesn't... Roman likes a good action movie' Roman nodded once in agreement and started the car. Dean turning his attention back to the iPad as they pulled away._

 


	13. 12. Who is smol/ Who is tol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question 12 answered
> 
> For this one I took their heights as they are billed, Dean is billed at 6'4” and Roman is billed at 6'3”
> 
> Super short chapter because I really couldn't come up with a 'pre answer' segment for this so its just like the prologue, they have answered this one while travelling.... which is why the chapter is all in italics.

_Once they were on the road and settled for the drive, GPS set up and finally on the way Dean turned his attention back to to the iPad reading down the list past the already answered questions to the next one._

“ _What the fuck kid of question is this supposed to be?” Dean grouched as he read it. Roman glanced over and raised an eyebrow before turning his attention back to the road._

“ _Who is smol? And who is tol?” Dean read aloud._

“ _What the hell is smol and tol?” He asked. Roman felt a grin spreading over his face._

“ _It's supposed to say Small and Tall babe.” He said, Dean frowned._

“ _Then why doesn't it jut say that?” He grumbled._

“ _Neither of us are small.” He added._

“ _In this context, I am technically the small one.” Dean raised an eyebrow, eyes trailing up the length of Roman's body, there was no way that man was small._

“ _Dude... We are both over 6 foot tall... In no place is that considered small.” Roman shrugged, there was truth to that._

“ _Well just answer it truthfully... Neither of us is small as we are both over 6 foot, we are both tall but Dean has about an inch on Roman.” He said, voicing what he would have typed._

“ _Not that anyone can really tell... You look bigger than me.” Dean said, once again prodding at the screen as he typed out an answer, this time he had the iPad resting on his knee and he was tying with two fingers. Roman shrugged in reply._

“ _Thats true, not that it really matters, this is all just for fun anyway._

 


	14. 13. Who is considered the scaredy cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a pain... It was re-written 5 times before I had... this.... so apologies if this chapter sucks haha...  
> next chapter is coming tomorrow as usual.... =]
> 
> Roman and Dean answer question 13....

When Roman and Dean first met, Roman was quick to discover that Dean either had no fear, or he was just crazy. The more he had gotten to know the other man the more it became clear it was a mixture of both. He was fearless both in and out of the ring, in the ring he was quite happy to climb something and jump off it, he was not the slightest bit fearful of going against someone twice his size who could easily squish him flat if they really wanted to. And some of the stories either told by Dean himself or told by others about Dean made Roman's stomach turn out of fear. Outside the ring, Dean loved climbing cliffs with none of the proper gear, he loved finding the fastest loopiest rollercoaster he could whenever he went to a theme park. And at times, he was just plain reckless. Roman by comparison was not.

  
  


It wasn't that he was afraid because he wasn't but he truly believed that there was things a guy of his size and height should not be doing and jumping off the top rope was one of them, and yet he found himself doing it surprisingly often. Roman however would openly admit that he hated rollercoasters, and after the last hiking incident Roman never took Dean up on the offer to go out with him training again.

  
  


“ _Who is considered the scaredy cat?” Dean read. Roman snorted._

“ _In this case babe I would say that's me.” Roman stated simply, Dean raised an eyebrow._

“ _Simple, you love roller coasters and jumping off stuff... I hate it... I am happy to admit that out of the two of us I am a scaredy cat.” Roman said. Dean laughed._

“ _That doesn't make you a scaredy cat Ro, that just means you ain't got the screws loose that I do.” Dean said but still answered the question as Roman had said._

 


	15. 14. Who Kills the spiders?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman does not like spiders... Question 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for a minor fix.

Roman wouldn't deny it, for the most part he was every bit the badass he looked to be, but when it came down to it, Roman would not deny that he was absolutely terrified of spiders. He hated the things, he hated their shape, he hated how they scurried, he hated how the bigger ones were hairy and he hated the ones with long legs. Just thinking about the things made his skin crawl. Dean had laughed until he cried the first time he had witnessed Roman come face to face with a spider. He had screamed, loud, several of the others had come running, and Dean had ended up on the floor clutching his stomach against the cramps.

  
  


Dean jumped when he heard the shriek. Roman was in the bathroom getting showered after their match and he had just screamed like he was getting murdered. Dean jumped to his feet and knocked on the door.

“Ro? You ok?” He called trying the door to find it wasn't locked. Roman was squished into the far corner, a pretty amazing sight considering his size.

“kill it!” He nearly screamed pointing to the shower. Dean frowned and looked over. Not seeing anything at first.

“Kill what?” He looked back over at Roman, wide eyed and clearly terrified.

“Ro... whats going on?” Roman shook his head and pointed over at the shower.

“Kill it! Spider!” Dean's confusion only grew as he turned back to the shower and then he saw it, down in the corner, a spider. Dean bit his lip.

“It ain't gonna hurt you, Babe.” Dean said wandering towards the shower and reaching out his fingers, enticing the creature to crawl onto his hand. Roman shuddered.

“Keep that thing away from me.” He said in disgust watching as Dean moved his hands around letting the spider crawl over his hands. Dean rolled his eyes and wandered away taking the spider with him to let it go somewhere far from Roman.

When he returned it was to find that Roman had finally had his shower and was getting dressed.

“Thank you for not laughing your ass off this time.” Roman said quietly. Dean shrugged and smiled shaking his head.

“I'm sorry for laughing so much last time, I didn't realise you were as scared as you were.” Dean replied, he had felt awful after the first time when he had realised that Roman had been legitimately terrified. Roman shrugged Dean's apology off, he was over it.

“Did you kill it?” Roman asked. Dean nodded, he hadn't he had let it go outside but Roman would be happier thinking it was dead and squished somewhere. Roman raised an eyebrow, he knew Dean was lying but he appreciated it all the same.

“I hate spiders.” Roman grumbled his body shuddering. Dean breathed a laugh in response.

“Don't worry I will keep them away from you.” He promised. Roman grinned.

  
  


  
  


“ _Ok... Number 14. Who kills the spiders?” Dean read aloud._

“ _Thats an easy one, me... you hate spiders” He stated answering the question himself, typing as much below the question. Roman shuddered._

“ _Ick... Absolutely the easiest one so far.” He agreed._

  
  


 


	16. 15.Who is scared of the dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question 15 =]

Roman hadn't noticed it at first, Dean it turned out could be very subtle when he wanted to be (most of the time he didn't and so wasn't.) but this he had tried to hide, and he had tried very hard to hide it. To begin with it had been easy, the cheap hotels they were staying in all tried to be like the fancier bigger ones down the road and had put bright lights outside to lighten up the building, this worked on a several floors high hotel but on one that was all pretty much on one floor it was like trying to sleep with the sun streaming in through the window, Seth had complained about it... loudly, Roman had agreed and in hindsight Dean only agreeing half heartedly was a good indication.

Dean Ambrose did not like the dark.

Dean had laughed it off the first time Roman had asked about it when he had woken up during the night one night and found the bedside light he remembered turning off turned back on, Dean had just laughed at him and asked him if he was sure he had turned it off. But it happened more, and when Roman had actually caught Dean turning the light back on one night Roman had finally asked about it. Dean had turned red and mumbled something about not really liking the dark. Roman had raised an eyebrow before reaching out pulling Dean close and waiting until he was asleep before turning it back off. As Roman and Dean settled into their bedtime routine, namely sleeping in each others arms Dean seemed to pull himself away from this, and eventually Dean had confessed that it was being alone in the dark that he didn't like not the dark itself. He had denied that he was afraid. Roman knew better, Dean just didn't want to admit it.

  
  


“15. _Who is scared of the dark?” Dean read aloud a few minutes later. He was quiet as he reached out and typed his name next to the question. 'Dean.' He wrote 'But he's not afraid, he just doesn't like it.' Roman glanced over and saw what he was writing and breathed a quiet laugh. Even now he still denied it._

 


	17. 16. Who is scared of thunderstorms?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> question 16.... answered... who doesnt like the thunder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited with thanks from Teryl1179 for pointing out to me that i had actually missed the end of the chapter off! i hadn't included the bit where Dean and Roman actually answer the question!

 

Roman had never been bothered by the weather, growing up in Florida, rain and thunder were so common that he almost didn't realise it was thundering sometimes, Seth too had shrugged off the weather, Dean though, Dean complained about it.

“I hate the rain... this is why I live in the desert.” He would grumble, this was mostly because Dean was very much an outdoor person, and the rain stopped that. One day after a near week of non stop rain Dean had just gone out, he came back dripping wet and freezing cold but in a far better mood.

The first time they found out Dean was scared of thunder was way back at the beginning, back when developmental was just training in a huge warehouse. The first clap of thunder had made everyone jump, it banging its way through the huge space. Dean had frozen solid but so had several other people so no one noticed it at first. But then he seemed to vanish into thin air, no one could find him.

*...*...*

Roman sighed as he wandered down the hall, no one could find Dean, he turned when after another rumble of thunder banged its way through the building, he was sure he had heard a whimper. He tried the door next to him, it swung open, and there he was. Dean was in the far corner, still only in his ring gear, he hadn't even bothered with a t-shirt, the younger man had his legs bent, his head buried into his knee pads, and arms wrapped tight around his legs, he was curled up pressed into the corner. The younger man jumped as another rumble sounded through the room, a tiny whimper escaping him as he tried to pull himself into a tighter ball. Roman felt a stab of sympathy and wandered over.

“Dean?” He asked quietly, the other man didn't respond, Roman shuffled closer.

“Dean?” He tried again, louder this time, he had reached Dean by now and crouched down reaching out his hand and touching the other man's arm. The reaction was immediate, Dean shot out of his position arms flying, eyes wide and terrified. Roman jumped back narrowly missing Dean's fists. He held out his hands.

“woah, woah, Dean its ok, its just me, Roman, its ok man.” Roman babbled scooting back a few spaces. Dean took a few hurried breaths.

“Sorry man, I didn't mean to frighten you.” Dean just stared at him.

“Didn't frighten' me.” He mumbled eventualy, reaching a hand up to run it through his shaggy hair.

“Your not a fan of thunder huh?” Roman asked. Dean snorted, then jumped violently when another clap of thunder echoed through the building.

“Understatement.” He mumbled. “I fuckin' hate thunder.” He added. Roman laughed himself.

“Gotta admit growing up here I hardly notice it anymore.” Dean looked the other man up and down before shaking his head.

“One day I'm gonna live in the fuckin' desert, no fuckin' rain there.” Roman had laughed out loud at that. It turned out that Dean had been right, he had moved to Las Vegas at his earliest convenience, and he loved it there, where it was hot and sunny 90% of the time, and well, the other 10% he wasn't there for anyway so he was happy with that.

 

As their relationship developed further down the line it got to the point where Roman would just pull Dean close and hold him for as long as he could when a storm hit. Dean loved it, burying himself into Romans arms and waiting it out wrapped up warm and cosy.

 

  


“ _Question 16... Who is scared of thunderstorms?” Dean read aloud._

“ _'Nother easy one.” He stated and started typing._

_'Dean, Dean hates thunder, its why he lives in the desert.' Roman giggled when Dean read out the response, it was another typical Dean response.  
_

  


 


	18. 17. Who works, who stays at home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question 17. Who works, who stays at home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter where it just goes straight into dean and roman answering, i found this one tricky...hence the late upload.

“ _Who-” Dean started and immediately cut himself off._

“ _Did Xavier actually read these questions before he sent them over?” He asked. Looking curiously over at Roman who glanced over for a second before going back to the road._

“ _Dunno why?” Roman asked. Dean sighed._

“ _Question 17. Who works, who stays at home?” He read aloud._

“ _What a stupid question... We both work.” Dean grumbled. Roman nodded._

“ _Ok... So in a fantasy world, where we aren't wrestlers... Would you be my house husband?” Roman asked his tone turning teasing, a smile blooming over his face._

“ _House husband?” Dean echoed, then he smirked._

“ _Sure, I would be the house husband... If you wanted to come back to nothing having been done... I would be more of a house bum than a house husband.” Dean said, Roman laughed._

“ _You're not a bum babe.” Dean snorted._

“ _There are plenty of people who would beg to disagree with you on that one Ro.” Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head. There was quiet for a while Dean looking out the window at the scenery flashing by._

“ _Would you be my house husband?” He eventually asked quietly. Roman grinned and looked over, Dean wasn't looking his way though, he instead still had his gaze fixed out the window._

“ _Yeah I would be your house husband.” He replied a grin splitting his face, it was ridiculous, the thought of either of them being able to sit at home all day, they could barely deal with having more than a couple of days off in a row, let alone not working at all, but then, its hard to imagine a world where the things you do every day aren't things you actually do. The grin that lit up Dean's face made the joke about house husbands all worth it._

  
  


 


	19. 18.Who is a cat person/ Who is a dog person?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question 18... Pets...

Dean was a dog person, it was no secret, in fact Dean attempted to adopt a stray at least 3 times a week, he was usually pretty good at listening to reason though, life on the road really was not the place for a pet. The compromise was that they had to take the stray to a local kennel or shelter, this was something Dean was adamant on, in fact he was so firm that he actually researched where the best places to drop a stray off was, and if the place didn't meet his standards then he would refuse to leave the animal there. Roman knew though that there was only a matter of time before Dean would simply refuse to listen to reason and it came when he stumbled into the room one night after going out in the rain again carrying what looked at first like a sopping pile of wet rags. It had taken Roman a few minutes to realise that the thing Dean was holding was actually alive, it was what looked like a cross between a boxer dog and a french bulldog, and Dean could not stop cooing at it. He called him Blue. And the dog stayed. Dean kept it on the road with him and it was a pain to find either a dog friendly hotel or even worse a bigger pain to try and sneak the thing in. Dean somehow managed it though. He always mumbled something about how he was used to sneaking things into places where they shouldn't be, Roman wasn't sure he wanted to know.

  
  


Roman on the other hand was a cat person. While Dean would turn into a cooing pile of mush at the sight of a cute puppy, Roman would turn into an equally big pile of mush at the sight of a kitten. Roman had actually squeed once when he had seen one of the road agents new kittens, a little ball of white fluff with a pink nose. Dean and Seth had laughed themselves silly at it. Roman though had more self control than Dean and unlike the younger superstar was able to get through most weeks without feeling the need to try and adopt the nearest stray. That was until he had stumbled upon Moxley, No not that Moxley, The cat Moxley. Roman had done the same thing as Dean, he had wandered out in each of food and instead had come back with kitten that was more like a ball of reddish brown hair, Seth had pointed out that it had Dean's hair colour and that was not the end of the similarities. The cat seemed to get the same pissed off look in its eyes that Dean did when something happened it didn't like. When it was upset it would curl up into a ball somewhere in the corner and just glare at nothing, tale twitching as a sign of its agitation, much the same way dean would end up in a pissed off heap somewhere though his agitation showed in the gently taping of his finger against his collarbone. Roman had tried for days to not name it, to not get attached then Dean had entered the picture, coming in one day with a ball that had a bell in it, he had then sat down and started rolling it on the floor between his legs.

*...*...*

“Here you go Moxley, come you can play too.” Dean was saying as he rolled the little ball around the bell inside gently tinkling, Roman paused and frowned.

“Moxley? Who's Moxley?” He asked. Dean glanced up from his spot.

“The cat, duh.” He stated before turning his attention back to the ginger cat who was sat near Dean's outstretched foot, tail flicking watching Dean's every move.

“No... De- we can't name the cat, that was the mistake I made with Blue, once you name it you start getting attached to it. We cant keep a cat.” Dean looked fondly over to the corner where Blue was sleeping peacefully in the little bed Dean had that rolled up neatly into his suitcase.

“Sure we can, we have kept it the last 4 days haven't we.” Dean responded, his attention shifting back to the cat when he felt a paw on his hand, the cat had approached and was pawing forward trying to get to the ball, Dean moved his hands away, and at the same moment as the cat started to play with the ball Roman realised he had lost another battle, the cat wasn't going anywhere.

  
  


“ _Question 18...” Dean read. “Who is a cat person/ Who is a dog person?” Roman grinned, another easy one, at the moment Blue and Moxley were staying with Roman's parents, the upcoming overseas tour meaning they wanted to let Moxley and Blue settle in their new environment before they left the country._

_'Easy...' Dean typed. 'Dean's a dog person...Ro's the cat person.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... full disclosure... I have no idea what kind of Dog Dean's dog actually is... but since this is FanFiction i just made it up. Also I don't know if Roman actually has a cat or not... but he does now


	20. 19.Who loves to call the other one cute names?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19... Pet Names.

Dean wasn't sure when it started, he just knew it had, Roman rarely called him by any of his actual names unless there was a camera in their faces, even then Roman had slipped up before.

Roman liked giving Dean pet names, it had started off simple enough with 'Uce' one that was still a favourite of Roman's though that was not specific to Dean. 'Babe' was another favourite of his, Dean knew that particular name was on the episode of ride along they had filmed forever ago. Roman had called Dean babe at some point and from what Roman had told him the internet went crazy over it. But babe wasn't it, Babe was the most common but Roman had a whole host of names for Dean including Babe, Baby Boy, Darlin', Sweetheart (Dean had not liked that one so Roman had never used it again) and a whole bunch more that Dean couldn't remember. Dean didn't do the pet names as much, still not used to someone wanting to be around him like Roman did. He was getting better through, the odd Babe of his own dropping out now and again, usually only when he was sure they were alone and Roman was the only one who would hear it.

  
  


“ _Wanna stop for a break babe?” Roman asked, Dean had gone back to watching the road the iPad loose in his grip after answering the last question. Dean looked over and shrugged._

“ _If you want, do you need a break?” Dean asked. Roman shrugged._

“ _I could do with one, stretch my legs a little.” Dean shrugged himself this time._

“ _Yeah we should stop then.” Roman nodded and pulled across into another lane ready for when the next stop on the road came along._

“ _Whats the next question?” He asked curiously._

“ _Um...” Dean said glancing down, pressing the button to light the screen up again._

“ _Who loves to call the other one cute names?” Dean read, he smiled a little and started to type._

_'Roman does, he calls Dean by pet names all the time.' He typed. Roman didn't say anything until they pulled off and he had parked the car, he reached over taking the ipad before adding his own words._

_'His favourite one is Babe, he calls Dean that one all the time, he is sure its Dean's favourite too, not that Dean would ever admit that though.' Dean who had been reading what he had typed just breathed a quiet laugh but just as Roman had typed neither confirmed or denied Roman's claim._

 


	21. 20. Who is dominant/ Who is submissive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Who is who. There are only mentions of adult situations in this chapter there is no actual slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said in the chapter summary there is no actual slash in this chapter, only mentions of adult situations.

Dean Ambrose was a healthy made adult, and as such was absolutely unapologetic about his enjoyment of engaging in adult situations. Simply put, Dean liked sex, with guys with girls, he wasn't fussy, he was happy as long as he got an orgasm out of it.

Then he and Roman started their thing and he realised that he especially liked sex with Roman. Be that a hand job in the shower after a match or full on (as Roman put it) love making. But one thing he had learned, was that when it came to Roman it was bordering on embarrassing how submissive he could be.

At first sex between the two was a little bit violent, Dean had never bottomed before and neither had Roman and neither thought they should be the one to start, but then one night sick of the fight, Roman had used his bigger frame to his advantage and had pinned Dean down and had his way with him, Dean had loved it, giving up the control, and mostly he loved how good it felt. At first he had fought it off like always but then Roman had done something with his finger that had felt so good that Dean would swear had made all his bones disappear, he had made Roman do it again... And again... Then admitted that maybe bottoming wasn't so bad.

Now a couple of years down the line, Dean was quiet happy to let Roman have his way with him... Most of the time. There was the odd time when Dean felt it was his turn to have his way, most mights even after Dean had had his turn he still ended up with Roman balls deep inside him, Dean would admit it, he was a slut for Roman.

*...*...*

Roman could remember vividly the first time he had slept with Dean, it had been a few months and apart from hand jobs here and there and even a couple of blow jobs they hadn't gone much further, both were ready to take that step with each other, the only thing holding them back was that neither could agree on who was going to bottom. But one night Roman decided enough was enough and after a passionate make out session Roman had started making his way south, at first Dean had not seemed into it, and Roman had been ready to back off when Dean had laid there eyes flicking over Roman before he had shook his head pulled Roman back to him and kissed him hard, mumbling something along the lines of 'fuck it... lets do this'. The sex had been some of the best sex either of them had ever had, and Dean decided that he had no issued with bottoming for Roman. For the most part it worked, unless Dean was particularly wound up, which was when Dean would bottom for no one and had managed to convince Roman to let him top once in a while, Roman had been very pleased when he learned that Dean was quite happy to bottom to Roman after the first round where he topped.

Dean had found that he loved letting go of the control, letting someone in close enough to really take care of him, and Roman loved showing Dean just how much he cared. Sometimes it was quick and rough, and sometimes it was slow and sensual. It worked for both of them.

  
  


“ _Question 20... We are getting through these quick.” Dean said as they settled themselves back into the car. They had left the iPad in the car while they had wandered around the stop, stretching their legs and having a drink and some snacks. Dean had decided he wanted to drive for a while and so was settling himself into the driver's seat, Roman holding the iPad in his hand now and scrolling back through their answers so far._

“ _Whats the question Ro?” Dean asked as he pulled back onto the highway._

“ _20\. Who is dominant/ Who is submissive?” Roman read aloud._

“ _Well... I guess I'm the submissive one...” Dean said voice thoughtful. Roman nodded,_

“ _Even though we switch sometimes.” He added. Before resting the iPad on his knee and typing out an answer._

_'We switch, but Roman tops more than Dean does.'_

 


	22. 21.Who has an obsession (over anything)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has am obsession over anything?

When he told people that his go to guy for learning anything wrestling related was Dean Roman would always get the same response, every single person would get the same look, from some people it would last just a fraction of a second, quickly masked behind curiosity, for others it would be more obvious, but it was always the same, that flash of 'Dean? You like to learn from Dean?'. It wasn't so much the learning from someone else, it was that that someone else was Dean that threw them off. Roman would always nod and say absolutely yes.

You see Dean was self confessed in his obsession with wrestling, and Roman could attest to it, in fact anyone who had ever spent any free time with the other superstar could. When Dean had free time and he was bored of whatever was on television or didn't have access to usual television such as when they were flying somewhere. Dean would borrow Roman's laptop and would end up loosing himself for hours staring at the screen while his brain soaked in as much wrestling as he could take, Roman had seen him watch everything from HD WWE matches to something that could have had better quality if the person recording it had used a potato. Either way Dean watched it and absorbed it and that is why Roman loved to learn from Dean, the man had watched so much wrestling that he had a whole knowledge base up there in his head, he knew what he was doing, and he could do it well, and most importantly he was willing to share that knowledge with anyone who would ask, Roman himself had admitted that he had learned a fair bit of what he knew today from Dean, and Roman had seen him make time to sit down with anyone else who crossed his path and asked for help.

_*...*...*_

“So Roman, we've been talking about your family and that amazing line your from, who's the person you go to for advice when it comes to wrestling?” The girl was asking, Roman was doing media, interviews here and there, and he was always ready for this question, he grinned.

“You're right, my family is amazing, I'm very lucky to have such a plethora of knowhow within easy reach. But while I did learn so much from them all, the main person I go to for advice is Dean.” Roman replied. There it was, that surprised look, she was quick to mask it.

“Dean as in Dean Ambrose?” The girl asked curiously. Roman nodded.

“That's the one, everyone's always the same they think of Dean and think 'really? That guy?' but that's exactly why I love to learn from him, he's kind of a wrestling genius, he's watched so much stuff, he's kinda soaked it in like a sponge, between him and Seth they made sure I was ready for joining the main roster back when we were first called up. I owe him alot” Roman explained. The girl smiled and nodded.

“Well there you have it guys, you need wrestling advice, Dean Ambrose is your guy.”

  
  


_Roman scrolled down to the next question and immediately grinned, he knew the answer to this one without even having to read it out._

“ _Who has an obsession?” Roman still said, beside him Dean laughed._

“ _Easy, Me.” Roman grinned more and typed out his answer._

_'Dean, his obsession is wrestling, and he admits it.'_

  
  


 


	23. 22. Who goes all out for Valentine’s Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day out for Roman and Dean answers question 22

Valentines Day, Dean was one of those people, he saw valentines day as just a day where restaurants, shops, bars, everywhere really saw fit to use peoples relationships as an excuse to over charge for something that on any other day would either not be available or cheaper. Maybe it was because he hadn't had anyone worth mentioning to share it with, or maybe it was because he just hadn't shared it with Roman, but his opinion changed a little after their first valentines as a couple.

 

*...*...*

Roman nodded to himself as he looked over his phone, it was all sorted. It was early on valentine day morning, and for once they actually had it off, and Roman fully intended to spoil Dean rotten. He turned his head looking over to his side where Dean was in his usual position, laid out on his front head turned to the side, hair splaying over his closed eyes and one of his hands up near his face loosely clutching the edge of the pillow the other pillowed under him, breathing steady as he slept. Roman carefully slipped out of bed, Dean shifted slightly but didn't wake, he wouldn't it was far too early. When Roman was dressed he picked up his phone pulling the charger out and slipping it into his pocket and after puling on his jacket and picking up a room key he made to leave, pausing at the little desk in the room to quickly write a note for Dean in case he woke up.

  
  


When Roman got back nearly a hour later Dean hadn't moved still fast asleep. He set the bag he was carrying onto the desk and after pushing off his jacket and shoes he flicked the kettle on and wandered over lying back beside Dean. He carefully pushed Dean's hair away from his eyes earning a slight shift from the younger man but he still didn't wake.

“De?” Roman said quietly still running his fingers through Dean's hair before he leaned down and gently kissed him. Dean shifted more a noise of protest escaping him.

“Wake up babe.” Roman said again planting another gentle kiss on Dean's cheek. Dean's eyes cracked open a little.

“m sit?” He mumbled, Roman smiled.

“just after 10 babe.” He said, fingers still gently running through Dean's hair.

“You gonna get up babe? Got a day for us planned.” Roman asked Dean moaned ans shifted slightly.

“Fe?” Roman heard him mumble.

“Kettles on.” Roman replied. Dean lifted his head a little eyes still only half open.

“Coffee or shower first babe?” Roman asked. Dean frowned as his still half asleep mind processed Roman's words and made a decision.

“Shower” He eventually mumbled before doing as he did every morning and flopping off the edge of the bed to the floor, Roman was certain it was only muscle memory from years of rolling out of the ring that made sure Dean didn't face plant the floor whenever he got out of bed. Dean pulled himself up to his feet and stumbled towards the bathroom and Roman heard the shower turn on.

Roman smiled to himself and wandered over to the desk busying himself with getting the cups ready for the coffee and setting up breakfast, he had gotten Dean's favourite, Pancakes, Dean loved pancakes, he had once said that if he could he would eat pancakes every day for breakfast, but Dean while a lover of all things junk food was not as stupid as people thought, Dean knew as well as everyone else that he needed to look after himself or he would suffer for it in the ring.

Roman had just finished setting the food out when the bathroom door opened and Dean appeared towelling off his hair and looking a little bit more awake than he had been a few minutes earlier. He paused when he saw the set up on the table.

“Pancakes?” He asked curiously. Roman grinned.

“Yup, pancakes. We are gonna have a fun day today, a cheat day for food, no gym, no workouts, no interviews, no work. Just me and you.” Roman said. Dean blinked and tilted his head.

“Am I missing something?” Roman's grin only grew and he shrugged.

“Naa... I mean its valentines day, and I wanna spend it with you, but if we had been workin' I would have just done it on another day.” Dean blinked again.

“Valentines day?” Roman nodded.

“Come on... breakfast... then we got shit to do.” Dean smiled and shrugged himself, laughing when Roman picked up his tray of pancakes and held them out to Dean.

“Be my valentine?” He asked voice taking on a mushy tone.

“Sure, whatever big dog, I'll be your valentine.” Dean replied walking over and taking the tray before sitting down.

By the time breakfast was done Dean was far more awake and trying to get more out of Roman about the other mans plans for them for the day, but Roman wasn't budging.

“Nope Dean... not telling, you're gonna have to wait and see.” Roman said simply. Dean huffed and pouted.

“Fine.” he relented, sitting back in his chair.

“What next then?” He asked. Roman rasied an eyebrow.

“Now you get dressed and we go have some fun.” Dean smirked.

“We could have some fun here.” he suggested wiggling his eyebrows. Roman rolled his eyes.

“Nope... maybe tonight... but right now, you need clothes and we need to get moving.” Roman said waving his hands in Dean's direction then towards his bags in a 'go get dressed' motion. Dean's smirk dropped to a grin and after a few seconds of waiting to see if Roman would relent he released a put upon sigh before standing up and getting dressed. After throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt he twirled around to face Roman and held out his arms in a 'better' motion gaining a nod from the Samoan.

What followed was absolutely Dean's definition of fun, Roman had started by taking him to the nearest arcade where they both acted like children for at least an hour playing the games, wining tickets, and otherwise goofing off. After the arcade Roman took Dean to dinner in an all you can eat restaurant, one of the world buffet ones, dean's favourites, he liked those ones because then he didn't have to decide what he wanted to eat he could eat any food he wanted. After dinner Roman had lead Dean off to the nearby park which was having a fun fair and Dean's face had lit up at the pile of tickets for the rides that Roman presented him with , they went on them all, a ferris wheel where when they were at the top Dean had kissed Roman silly, a waltzer which when they came off even Dean admitted to feeling sick, there had been a merry go round which they had both laughed until they cried at the stupidity of it all (they were really far too big for the horses... Roman had been almost able to stand up when the horse went down). There was a ghost train, some dodgems, and finally there was the roller coaster, Roman took one look at it and immediately shook his head.

“Absolutely not... you cam go on that thing on your own.” Roman stated flatly. Dean pouted.

“Come on Ro... its gonna be fine, its just a little one.” Roman shook his head again, Roman Reigns did not like roller coasters.

“No... no way... I would rather go one on one with show than get on that thing.” Dean laughed.

“Come on Ro... look at that kid... he's half your size and he ain't bothered. Its fine.” Roman looked over to where Dean was pointing and sure enough there was a child there, the kid couldn't have been older than 10 and he was begging his mother to be allowed to go on it again. Roman sighed.

“Fine... but this is a one time thing.” The grin that lit up Dean's face made him decide it was worth it, and he allowed Dean to pull him over to join the queue. Roman still felt this way for all of 2 seconds after they got into the car and it started moving , then he regretted the decision immensely. If Roman screamed the whole way around Dean didn't say anything about it, because he had screamed the whole way around too.

“That was awesome! Best valentines ever.” Dean said as they got off, the grin on his face was probably he biggest Roman had seen from him.

That night Dean had happily laid in Roman's arms and after showing him just how much he appreciated the whole day, told him as much, he had even admitted that maybe valentines wasn't so bad after all.

  
  


_'22. Who goes all out for Valentine’s Day?' Roman read to himself, he grinned, it was another one with an easy answer. He looked down and typed out an answer._

_'Roman does, he likes to use it as an excuse to spoil Dean for the day.'_

 


	24. 23. Who asks who out on the first date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first dates.

“Just ask him Ro... he can only say no... and lets face it, you guys are close and this is Dean, he wouldn't intentionally hurt you if he doesn't feel the same way.” Seth said gently. Roman sighed and bit his lip.

“Yeah I know, I'm just so nervous, I really don't wanna ruin our friendship.” He replied. Seth and Roman had had this conversation a couple of times now, Roman had confessed that he liked Dean not long after they had come up to the main roster, and ever since Seth had been encouraging Roman to ask the other man out, Roman was reluctant though, terrified that he would loose Dean as a friend if things didn't work out. But Seth kept trying to encourage his friend, only wanting to see his brothers happy, and finally Roman seemed to have built up the courage as he finally nodded taking a deep breath. Seth grinned.

“Go for it Bro. It will be fine either way, I know it.” Roman nodded, not feeling the confidence Seth clearly was but set it into his mind, the next time Roman was with just Dean he was going to ask him out.

  
  


That time came after they had finished Raw for the evening, Dean who had been in the main event was showering, Seth had greeted the him and after he had disappeared into the shower Seth had winked at Roman and excused himself leaving Roman alone, giving them some space and privacy.

“Where'd Seth go?” Dean asked as he wandered out only finding Roman in the locker room.

“Said something about catering.” Roman replied, busying himself with his bags in an attempt to keep things casual. Dean though knew Roman well and tilted his head with a frown.

“Everything ok Ro?” He asked. Roman took a deep breath.

“Yeah everything's great... Listen.. I... um...” Dean's frown turned curious, Roman was clearly nervous.

“I was wondering if you...” Dean smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow, the casual stance he took helping Roman relax, Seth was right, this was Dean, his best friend, potentially more, he could do this.

“I waswonderingifyouwouldliketogetdinnerwithme.” Roman said quickly, his nerves taking over at the last second and he ended up spitting them all out in one breath. Dean laughed.

“Sorry Ro.. I have no idea what you said... wanna run that by me again?” Roman took a beep breath.

“I was wondering...” Roman paused “If you would like to go for dinner with me.” Dean looked confused for a second before something seemed to click.

“Sure... we ge- Oh...” Dean grinned and leaned forward slightly.

“Roman are you asking me out on a date?” Roman felt his face turn red.

“Its ok of your not gay... I was being stupid.” Roman quickly started to backtrack hands flying up as he babbled.

“Woah, Ro... its ok... your right im not gay...” Dean started but quickly spoke when he saw Roman's face start to fall.

“But its not like that either, personally I dont really give a rat s ass about the gender of the person I am with.” Roman looked up feeling a stab of hope.

“I guess what I am saying” Dean's hand found his collar bone, a classic sign of nerves.

“I would love to go for dinner with you.” He said grinning. Roman felt his whole body relax.

“Really?” Dean nodded.

“Yeah... you know what I like, I will leave it for you to decide where your gonna take me.” Roman laughed, he did indeed know what Dean liked, the other man would probably be quite happy with going to the nearest fast food place.

  
  


Roman didn't take him for fast food for their first date, or any of the dates that followed.

  
  


“ _23\. Who asks who out on the first date?” Roman read aloud. Dean grinned remembering back to the night when Roman had started their relationship._

“ _That would be you.” He said, Roman himself smiled and typed an answer_

_'Roman... In the locker room after a raw show... we went for all you can eat.'_

 


	25. 24. Who is the talker/ Who is the listener?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who likes talking an Who likes to listen?

Dean was not a quiet man, in fact it could be said that he was pretty noisy, the only time Dean was quiet was when he was sleeping and even then it wasn't always the case, Dean could be a noisy sleeper too.

Dean simply liked noise of some form, and that meant that at times he would chatter on and on about anything that came to mind, Roman loved it. He loved listening to Dean, when the other man talked it was usually about something he was truly passionate about, and Roman loved to see how Dean's eyes would light up when he started getting excited about what he was talking about, if he got really excited he would wave his hands around. But there was also the simple fact that when Dean liked something he would absorb as much information about it as he could, like a sponge, always looking for a new titbit to add to his little knowledge base that he had in his head about the topic.

One of the best things Roman liked listening to Dean talk about was wrestling, Dean had so many stories about wrestling and they where fascinating, Dean had found the most obscure matches and watched them, and there was the fact that he had come up in a way that not many others had, his experiences in the likes of CZW meant Dean had very different stories about his time in the indies that even other indy guys like Seth, Sammi and even Daniel didn't necessarily have. Dean had a whole bunch of moves, holds, and even match ideas in his head that he could pull out at the most random of times, Roman could remember once in a match they had had when they had to switch something around fast, Dean had given him an idea and it had pulled the biggest pop of the night, the crowd had loved it, the ting was though, the idea Dean had had wasn't really a one he could have pulled off, it wasn't his style at all, and when Roman had asked about it Dean had just shrugged it off with a 'I could never have pulled that off, its way too out of my style.' Seth had just blinked and shook his head, he had been just as wowed as Roman had been.

  
  


“ _24\. Who is the talker/ Who is the listener?” Roman asked reading the next question._

“ _I talk more than you do.” Dean said. Roman nodded and smiled._

“ _You babble babe.” Dean pouted slightly._

“ _I don't babble.” Roman's smile grew._

“ _Yeah... you do. But its ok, I love listening to you babble.” Dean grinned now._

“ _We are nearly half way through now... I am kinda having fun with this.” Roman nodded, he was too, even if it had started off silly he was really enjoying reminiscing. He looked down, lightly tapping at the screen adding the next answer._

_'Dean's the talker, he babbles, Roman loves it.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note, i dont know if it will have sent out an update alert but i did edit the overall summary of the story, i like the new one better....
> 
>  
> 
> Also if anyone has any ideas for a possible new title for the story do let me know... im not so sure about the current one.... =]


	26. 25. Who wears the other ones clothes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Someone looks adorable in the others clothes...

It had been a long day with an even longer night and Roman was well and ready for a good nights sleep. Raw had been pretty physical and he was sure he would have some bruises on his ribs come the morning. He had just flopped down on the bed and gotten comfortable when the bathroom door opened and Dean exited, Roman glanced over then back to his iPad before doing a double take, he frowned tilting his head.

“Is that mine?” he asked, Dean looked over and grinned flinging out his arms.

“Yup... looks good on me doesn't it.” roman raised an eyebrow, Dean was wearing his shorts that Roman had given him as usual but he had apparently seen fit to wear one of Roman's shirts, it was baggy on his smaller frame, Dean did look good, in a very cute way, the shirt hung loose over his shoulders where on Roman it sat snug, the sleeves baggy around his smaller arms, and his practically non existent waist was even less existent in the straight sides of the shirt, and while with his arms out to the side it fit him in length when he put his arms down it slipped down hanging past his hips.

“It looks cute.” Roman said simply. Dean blinked.

“Cute?” Roman nodded.

“Yup, you look really cute in my clothes.” Dean blinked again, apparently cute was not what he was going for, he stood there for a few moments before he shrugged and slid onto the bed beside Roman.

“You find anything for us to watch?” He asked, changing the subject, Roman nodded and settled the iPad between them, pressing play on a random movie that was on netflix.

Dean continued to look cute for Roman in his clothes, even if the shirt did end up discarded on the floor by the time morning came around on most nights. Roman never complained.

  
  


“ _25\. Who wears the other ones clothes?” Roman read, he grinned h had picked up his latest merch shirt that Dean had been wearing the night before off the floor before they had left._

“ _Me... your clothes are comfy.” Dean answered. Roman blinked he hadn't even realised he had read that aloud, he narrowed his eyes._

“ _You better be watching the road not the iPad babe.” He said. Dean laughed._

“ _You read it aloud, you're so lost in it you didn't realise.” Roman shrugged._

_ 'Dean' he typed 'Dean likes wearing Roman's shirts, and only stopped stealing Roman's shorts when Roman gave him a pair of his own.' _

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we are half way through this now.... hope you're all still enjoying it =]


	27. 26.Who likes to eat healthy/ Who loves junk food?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food

Roman had no doubts, if Dean could get away with it he would never eat anything healthy. Not that the guy needed to, his waist was surprisingly small for a guy his size, whenever he was asked about he he would just smirk, hold out his arms to emphasise it and say

“This is what happens when you wrestle for most your life.” Roman had asked about it once, Dean had just shrugged and told him that wrestling had been a thing in his life for as long as he could remember, from watching everything he could find as a kid, to actually doing it once he was a teenager, then doing it professionally as soon as he was old enough and they local indie scene would let him get into the ring.

  
  


But despite all of that, aside from the eating something healthy for at least one meal a day, something that had become part of the routine that comes from doing something every day for so long, Dean still ingested a surprising amount of junk, he was forever snacking on sweets and cakes, he had an obscene amount of sugar in his coffee, and Dean would never say no to a good burger or taco. Roman had hated him for it at one point, because unlike Dean who could eat whatever he wanted and hardly put on a spec of weight, if Roman ate like he did he would be as big as Show in a matter of weeks. Dean had shrugged off the hate and stated very simply that exercising in the gym didn't burn off calories in the same way as climbing the nearest cliff did, Roman had no intention of testing that.

“ _Who eats healthy and who likes junk food?” Roman read aloud._

“ _Speaking off... Im kinda hungry.” Roman raised an eyebrow._

“ _Can stop if you want.” Dean nodded eyes drifting to the signs at the side of the road briefly to see if it mentioned any stops, there was a one a few minutes down the road._

_'Dean likes junk food... I need to eat healthy or I gain weight... fast.' Roman typed as Dean shifted the car over a lane towards the exit._

 


	28. 27.Who takes a long shower/ Who sings in the shower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27\. Showers

Showers were the best thing in the world. That was something that every person who had ever set foot in the ring would agree on. There was nothing better than a hot shower after a match.

Roman loved a long hot shower, standing under the hot spray letting the water run over sore muscles, washing away the grime and sweat from a work out or a match. He would stay there until the water ran cold whenever he could.

Dean on the other hand was not so much for the long showers, but he did quite often sing in the shower, it wasn't really something exclusive to there, Dean sang all the time, be he washing, training, driving, walking, Roman swore he had heard Dean sing in his sleep before, and there was a video on several of WWE's social networks of Dean singing while the doctors stapled his head.

  
  


“ _Who takes long showers, who sings?” Dean read, they had swapped over again after their last stop. Dean no longer in the mood to drive and Roman was quite happy to take over the job once more._

“ _Well...” Dean stated and started typing._

“ _Roman likes a long shower... Dean has to make sure he showers first because Roman uses all the hot water... Dean sings... but he sings all the time...” He mumbled as he typed._

“ _Next!” He stated scrolling down again to the next question._

  
  


 


	29. 28.Who is the book worm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter about who likes to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies about the length of this... i really couldn't come up with anything even half way decent =]

Roman liked to read, it was a given thing when you spent as much time on the road as he did that you find something easy to fill the time, and Roman was quite happy to settle himself into his seat and loose himself to a good book, and he wasn't stuck on a particular genre either, he liked anything that had a half way decent plot that he could loose himself to. Roman had tried to get Dean to join him in a good book more than once, but Dean was not nearly as into it as Roman was, he read of course when there was absolutely nothing else for him to do. But what Dean liked was to listen to Roman read to him Dean loved it, and on more than one night had fallen asleep to the gentle tones of Roman reading aloud whatever he was reading.

_“28.Who is the book worm?' Dean read, grinning he immediately started typing._  
_'Roman is the book worm... Dean likes to listen though.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited as I realised I had mixed up the answering segment... Roman is driving.... Therefore is not reading or typing on the ipad.


	30. 29. Who is the better cook?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food!

_29\. Who is the better cook?_

  
  


Roman woke slowly, groaning and stretching, his head was still thumping, but he felt a lot better. Roman had spent the last 3 days between the bed and the nearest toilet, he had picked up food poisoning from somewhere and had spent the last 4 days paying dearly for it. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him up then he smelt it, something smelled amazing and for the first time in days his stomach growled. He pushed himself up before sliding out of bed, his head put up a mild protest to the movement but nothing to what it had been. He tugged on his t-shirt and shorts that he had slept in righting them from where they had twisted around his body as he had moved in his sleep and wandered out of the bedroom and down the stairs, allowing the smell to guide him to the kitchen where he paused leaning against the door frame to watch.

  
  


Dean was lost in his own world, body lightly bopping and quietly singing a random song that had gotten stuck in his head, Roman was sure he was at least partially making the lyrics up but this was not uncommon for Dean. While he danced around he was making breakfast, Roman could smell toast and could see the faint glow from inside the toaster, Dean's attention was on the pan before him bacon sizzling away. Roman smiled this was a side of Dean rarely showed anyone, the other man was self confessed in his inability to cook but he could make a good breakfast when he really wanted to. When they had the time it was usually Roman who cooked, Dean had once told him he wanted to eat as much of the food Roman could cook because most of the things he could make he had learned from his family and Dean loved samoan food.

Roman pushed himself off the door frame and wandered over not trying to be quiet not wanting to make Dean jump when he was near hot cookers and pans, Dean's movements slowed slightly telling Roman Dean had heard him, so he reached out and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

“Mornin'” Dean said turning his head slightly to gently kiss Roman's cheek.

“How you feelin'?” He asked. Roman returned the kiss then spoke.

“Mornin', Feelin' better than I did.” Roman stated “Smells good babe.” He added. Dean scoffed

“'Course it does, I can cook.” Roman grinned, this was a running joke between them.

“Yeah you make a mean breakfast babe.” Roman pulled away and turned to the kettle flicking it on.

“Coffee?” He asked, Dean didn't turn around but the little noise he made told Roman just how silly his question was.

  
  


It wasn't much longer before the two of them found themselves at the table enjoying toasted bacon sandwiches and coffee. Dean told Roman he had thought about making his happy bowl sandwiches but wasn't sure how sensitive Roman's stomach still was so had gone for bacon instead. Roman had nodded and stated very matter of factly that as soon as he was back to 100% he expected Dean to make him happy bowl sandwiches.

Dean did, in fact Dean would make happy bowl sandwiches as often as he could.

“ _29\. Who is the better cook?” Dean read. Roman grinned, He knew how Dean would answer this, Dean had settled the ipad on his lap and was once again prodding at the screen with a single finger from each hand._

_'Roman is the better cook... But Dean makes happy bowl sandwiches and Roman loves happy bowl sandwiches.'_

_Dean read it aloud before moving on gaining a laugh from Roman... He had been right, Dean had answered exactly the way he had expected him to._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note incase you guys havn't come across them before... a happy bowl sandwich is an invention of Dean's in real life, he talked about them when he was on unfiltered with Renee Young.... they sound amazing...
> 
>  
> 
> its essentially a thick piece of bread toasted, the top layer is taken off and the insides of the slice is scooped out to make a 'bowl' with a lid... inside the 'bowl' you put a fried runny egg then you put the lid back on and cut it in half... Dean calls them Happy Bowl Sandwiches because as he puts it 'Its a bowl of happy... that combines the beauty of the runny egg with all the convenience of a breakfast sandwich'


	31. 30. Who likes long walks on the beach?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walks on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another painfully short chapter....  
> but here is question 30....

When they could Dean and Roman enjoyed doing things that 'regular' couples would do, they were anything but regular, but when Roman had turned around once when they were in florida and asked Dean to go for a walk on the beach with him, Dean had been skeptical at first but after Roman had said he wanted to do as many cheesy couple things as they could for the fun of it Dean had agreed. Growing up in Florida meant that Roman knew the very best places to go where they wouldn't have to worry about fans wandering across their path, Dean was private about his personal life and Roman respected that. So Roman had taken him to a little cove beach, they had walked the length of it a few times before settling down together and watching the sunset, at one point Roman had snapped a selfie of the two of them, it became a thing, everywhere they went they tried to visit a beach and get a selfie with the sunsetting behind them. The collection was slowly growing and Roman got to indulge in one of his favourite pass times, going on a long walk on the beach with someone he loved.

  
  


“ _30\. Who likes long walks on the beach?” Dean read aloud, Roman glanced over._

“ _We really up to 30? that would be me by the way.” Dean grinned and nodded._

“ _Yup... 30.” He replied before starting to type_

_'Roman likes a long walk on the beach.... Dean likes it too... as long as it's with Roman.' Roman laughed when Dean read out his answer._

 


	32. 31. Who is more affectionate?

Roman was affectionate, it was just part of who he was, he always had a fist bump or a hug for anyone who wanted one, he was very affectionate with Dean, he was always mindful of potential cameras around but when he could be he loved to be physically touching the other man, be that by holding his hand, lying in bed with an arm around his waist, sitting close enough that their arms brushed against each other whenever they moved even slightly. He was verbally affectionate too, calling most people Uce, rarely having bad words to say to anyone (unless you had pissed him off somehow then he could put you down as well as hi superman punch could).

  
  


Dean was harder to read, there was actual footage of how he would be physically affectionate, footage around of Dean kissing Roman on the head after a hard won match, Dean throwing his arms around Roman and clinging on for dear life. But Dean was affectionate away from the cameras, at night he would happily settle himself in the 'little spoon' position enjoying lying secure in Roman's arms, Dean's hand would occasionally find it's way to Roman's leg when they were travelling and it would stay there, warm and steady, or sometimes tapping a rhythm the whole time. Yes Dean was harder to read, but no less affectionate

  
  


“ _31.” Dean read “Who is more affectionate?”_

“ _mmm...” Roman hummed._

“ _Guess neither of us are... I would say I am more outwardly affectionate... but then you can be pretty outward with your affections...” He said tome thoughtful._

“ _Guess thats the answer then.” Dean said shrugging before starting to type._

_'Roman is more visually affectionate, but both Roman and Dean are about the same.'_

  
  


 


	33. 32. Who likes to have really long (deep) conversation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep conversations...

Dean was a talker, that was not a secret, Dean plain babbled at times, those close to him almost treated it like background noise, if Dean was chattering about something he was happy, it was when Dean was quiet, that something was wrong.

Roman like everyone else, used to almost tune Dean out at one point, then just like with everything else he had come to learn about Dean he found that Dean would throw in little titbits about himself into the babble, he could be chattering about the most mundane thing then come out with a story about how he had come across this thing, he would tell you his opinion on the topic.

Roman was sure he was only one of a handful of people who knew, knew that Dean's whole face would light up if the person he was talking to actually contributed to the conversation, that his whole body would become more animated as he put across his point, that he loved it when someone had an opposing opinion, because that meant he could argue his side, he would always admit when he was maybe in the wrong.

Dean loved the deep conversations. About anything, everything, and if in the dead of night his conversations turned deep and emotional, where he would bare his feelings to Roman and Roman alone it was something that remained between the two of them.

  
  


_'32. Who likes to have really long (deep) conversation?' Dean read. His face twitched in a tiny smile and he typed a single word. 'Dean'_

 


	34. 33. Who would wear “not guilty” t-shirt/ Who would wear “sin” t-shirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t-shirts

 

“Not Guilty?” Dean asked as Roman pulled his t-shirt over his head. Roman hummed an agreement in response.

“Got it ages ago... just for working out in, but I'm kinda attached to it now.” Dean tilted his head thoughtfully then smirked and pulled out one of his merchandise t-shirts his logo printed on the front, but he laid it down the plain back side facing up and grabbed a marker out of his bag and began to doodle on it, Roman frowned.

“What're you doing babe?” Dean hunched forward.

“Wait 'n see.” Dean mumbled. Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head turning his attention to the monitor watching the end of the show while Dean worked.

Several minutes later Dean threw the pen back into his bag and picked up the shirt and turned to face roman the back of his shirt facing him so Roman couldn't see. The older superstar raised an eyebrow in question and Dean grinned turning it around, revealing the word 'Sin' now scratchily doodled across the back of his shirt. Roman bit his lip then burst out laughing.

  
  


Dean wore the shirt that night and several other nights, that was until one day Roman presented him with a brand new shirt that he had gotten extra printed in the same font as his own shirt. Dean and Roman had laughed themselves silly over the two shirts, but still wore them whenever they felt like it.

  
  


_'33. Who would wear “not guilty” t-shirt/ Who would wear “sin” t-shirt?' Dean paused in his reading and frowned._

“ _Hey Ro... Where did Xavier get this list?” Roman tilted his head in question._

“ _Dunno... somewhere online I think... Why?” Dean read out the question and Roman grinned._

“ _Maybe he created a couple for himself.” Dean shook his head before grinning typed out an answer._

_'Dean wears the 'sin' one and Roman has the 'not guilty' one'_

 


	35. 34. Who would wear “if lost return to…” t-shirt/ Who would wear “I am…” t-shirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more t-shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any confusion i caused anyone... i hadn't realised i had double posted a chapter =] here is the real chapter 35... answering question 34...

When Roman had first told Dean they were going to disney world for the day he had tried to play it off cool, and pretend he wasn't piratically vibrating with excitement, but as they got closer Dean got more and more excited. To the point where he was shifting in his seat even more than usual, he had been so excited as they pulled up to the gates of the magic kingdom that he had been about ready to jump out of the car before it had even stopped moving. Roman had managed to reel him in a bit though.

“I thought these could be fun.” Roman said as they stretched out their bodies enjoying being able to stand up after the journey. Dean looked over the roof of the car to Roman who threw a bundle of cloth at the other wrestler, Dean's loud HA! Told Roman Dean approved and he looked over in time to see Dean pull off his t-shirt that he was wearing and pull on his new one, the words 'if found return to Roman' printed on it. Dean grinned and held out his arms in a 'how do I look?' gesture. Roman grinned in response and stepped out from behind the car another HA escaping him at Roman's matching t-shirt which had 'I'm Roman' printed on it.

  
  


The whole day was full of laughing and otherwise goofing off, the stress of being on the road and being WWE superstars forgotten for a few hours, Dean embraced his inner child wanted to meet as many characters as he could and the look on Dean's face when Roman presented him with his very own autograph book was enough to light up the whole room.

  
  


“ _34\. Who would wear “if lost return to…” t-shirt/ Who would wear “I am…” t-shirt?” Dean read aloud._

“ _Another t-shirt one? But you wear the if lost one.” Dean nodded._

“ _Rember that day at Disney world when we wore them.” Roman nodded, they probably wouldn't get away with it as well as they did then, more well known now than they had been back then._

_'Dean wears the 'if lost' Roman wears the 'im ...'_

 


	36. 35. Who goes overboard on the holidays?

It was no secret, Dean was not a material possessions guy, he lost his phone more than all the other superstars combined, it was almost a given that every raw without fail one thing that was bound to happen back stage was that at some point through the night Dean could be found wandering the halls looking for his phone or some other possession that he had managed to misplace.

However, christmas was another thing entirely, Roman could remember his jaw just about hitting the floor at the sheer number of christmas decorations the younger man seemed to possess, Dean had shrugged it off and mumbled something about how his childhood and consisted off a tiny tree shoved in the corner with a decorations that dwindled in number every year. Roman had dropped the subject at that and the since they had become friends it was almost a yearly tradition that the nearest few days off to the beginning of December they would go to Dean's house and decorate it for christmas, Dean loved spending the day setting up the tree, carefully pushing each and every branch into the perfect position, hanging a toy from it, stringing coloured and white lights between the bristles and the toys, a fairy on the top, and Roman loved watching him indulge in something that made him genuinely happy. Their first christmas together, Seth was still around too and Dean had gone completely over board, Roman and Seth had both headed home for Christmas itself before they all came back together for new years, and Dean it seemed had emptied out a local supermarket, they had a delicious amount of food and Roman was equally amazed and disgusted with the the amount of it that Dean put away himself, that was the time when he learned that Dean could eat what he wanted and for the most part not suffer for it, it was one of the things he hated about the other man.

  
  


“ _35\. Who goes overboard on the holidays?” Dean read, he snorted amost immediately, they both knew that answer without even having to think about it._

_'Dean' He typed, moving onto the next question without saying a word._

 


	37. 36. Who buys cereal for the prize inside?

Roman wandered into the kitchen and paused a frown covering his face, the small table in the kitchen was covered boxes of cereal.

“Um... De?” The blonde who was sat at the table looked up.

“Ro.” Roman raised an eyebrow.

“You gonna tell me what this is about?” He asked waving his hand at the gathered boxes. Den grinned and held something up, Roman realised it was a tiny him, a little plastic thing a couple of inches high, wearing his ring gear. Roman's confusion only grew.

“Um...” Dean just grinned and put it down before picking up a second figure, this time a tiny him. Roman felt the side of his mouth twitch into a smile.

“Tiny us?” He asked, Dean nodded.

“Yup, WWE figures in the boxes, got us and a Seth.” Dean said putting the tiny him down and showing him the tiny Seth, Roman wandered over more curious now.

“Who else is in there?” Dean waved his hands out, there on the table scattered amongst the boxes Roman could see another one of himself, a tiny AJ, Ziggler, Bryan, Kane, what looked like a tiny HHH but he wasn't sure as it was face down.

“Theres like 10 in total I think.... not got em all yet.” Dean explained. Roman just shook his head smiling.

“So... are you gonna eat all this or...” He trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence.

“Probably... eventually...” Dean shrugged.

Dean did eventually collect the ones he was missing, and it was not the last time Roman entered the kitchen to find the table covered in boxes, Dean often would buy cereal just to get the prizes from inside it.

  
  


“ _36\. Who buys cereal for the prize inside?” Dean read, he grinned,_

“ _That would be me.” He answered himself. Roman laughed and thought to how the tiny him and Dean had found themselves a home on Dean's beside table. Tiny Seth had been there at one point but Dean had shoved him off and Roman wasn't sure what had happened to it and he hadn't ever thought to ask._

 


	38. 37. Who is the social media addict?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social media and fan fiction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... 2 things.  
> 1\. I'm sorry this is late, I got home yesterday and wasn't feeling too well so I kinda forgot to post this so today will be a double post day, this one now and today's proper post sometime later on.
> 
> and 2. I really couldn't come up with anything half way decent for this, where one of them was addicted to social media, so I had part of this written just as a random idea I had once, so I finished it off and answered the question at the end =]
> 
> as usual... hope you enjoy =]

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” Dean shouted, Roman froze as did several other superstars who were milling around in the locker room, all the eyes turned to the lunatic fringe who was sat on a bench looking at his phone with wide eyes.

“Whats up uce?” Roman asked carefully.

“This... This is why I don't use social media.” Dean grumbled and held out his phone for the other superstar to look at, his cheeks taking on a slight pink tinge. Roman took it carefully and looked down at the small screen.

_'Dean took a moment to take in the man underneath him, his long black hair fanning out on the pillow, grey eyes blown wide, a soft pink tinge to his cheeks, beautiful, Dean lightly bit his lip before leaning down for a soft gentle kiss, before he started slowly working his way south, the same soft gentle kisses following his progress, on his collar bone, a nipple, his ribs, near his belly button. The samoan let out a soft groan as Dean's mouth found a sensitive spot on his inside of this thigh...'_

 

“OH..” Romans face turned a deep shade of red. His eyes just about popping out of his head in shock at what he was reading sank in.

“Whats up guys?” Jericho asked.

“I dunno what the hell I just read.” Dean said quietly. Jericho wandered over and glanced at the screen he read it and then let out a quiet 'ah'.

“Ah?... Ah? Thats all you've got to say?” Dean asked.

“Its fine, they have found fan fiction.” Jericho said everyone in the room made their own 'Ah' noise and continued on.

“Fan fiction? What the hell is fan fiction?” Roman asked.

“Exactly what it says on the tin, its stories written by fans.” Jericho said with a shrug, reaching out and taking Dean's phone from Roman's slack grip.

“This fan is obviously a fan of you two.... yup here look, they call you two Ambreigns.” Chris said turning the phone around for the two younger superstars to look at. Dean and Roman leaned in closer to see and saw there was a bunch of words with hash tags before them.

_'#Dean Ambrose|Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, #Ambreins, #Dean Ambrose|Jon Moxley &Roman Reigns, #PWP, #Sorry not sorry, #fluff'_

 

Dean blinked and glanced over at Roman who didn't seem to know what to say either, silently mouthing the word Ambreigns, as his brain tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

“Um....” Dean started. Chris sighed.

“Trust me, it will be everywhere, you get used to it eventually.” He said gently. Then he turned the phone back around and pressed something. Roman opened his mouth and closed it again several times, clearly trying to figure out what to say.

“Everywhere?” he eventually settled on.

“Yeah, everywhere, I know its on tumblr.” Xavier said from across the room.

“I don't know or want to know what tumblr is.” Dean said shaking his head. Xavier had pulled out his laptop when he was talking and had loaded something up and turned it around.

“Check this out.” Roman and Dean shared a look and wandered over.

“So this is tumblr right, and this, this is your guys' tag.”

Roman reached out a finger and hesitated before he started scrolling. Most of the posts were moving pictures of him and Dean, in the ring celebrating after a win, in matches, backstage, at random interviews they had done, one of them during their shield days caught his eye, Dean was walking away, passing between the canera and his brothers, Roman watched him go a smile on his face, Seth was looking at Roman. Roman paused his scrolling to read what it said underneath the picture.

_'I love how Seth is just stood there with such an unimpressed face on While Ro just watches his Dean wander off with that dopey smile on his face'_

someone else had also said something.

_'I hope someday someone will look at me the way Roman looks at Dean.'_

“Dude... you do kinda look dopey.” Dean mumbled from his side, Roman shoved Dean slightly.

“Shut it.” Roman continued his scroll. It was like a train wreck, he didn't want to look but couldn't help himself. He glanced over at Dean a few times, trying to gage his reaction. Dean's expression was thoughtful. Roman sighed, whatever it was that was going through Dean's head was something the younger superstar was still processing himself. It was common knowledge amongst everyone that while Dean loved his fans there was parts of his life that he wanted to keep private, and not using social media played a big part in that. And there was the simple fact that technology tended to pass him by.

 

Later that night after the show and back in the room Roman finally broached the subject.

“You ok babe?” Dean had been uncharacteristically quiet since the revelation in the locker room, so when roman asked he kept it open, if Dean wanted to talk he could, if not he would just nod and stay quiet.

“Yeah, just thinking about earlier.” He replied quietly, his gaze fixed on the tv, Roman didn't speak, still leaving it open.

“They called me yours.” He eventually said, Roman's confusion must have shown on his face because Dean elaborated.

“'While Ro watches his Dean wander off' that's what that comment said.” A small smile had spread over Dean's face at his words.

“I kinda like it, your Dean.... do you think we are really that obvious?” He asked, gaze sliding over to look at Roman. Roman took in a breath.

“Maybe, its a two way street babe, if your mine I'm yours, and the fans see stuff like this with everyone, trust me, you know where to look and you will find a fan somewhere that wants to see me with big show or something.” Dean shuddered.

“That's kinda creepy he's like twice your age. I'm not even sure I want to know how you know that.” Roman shook his head. and mumbled something  about Xavier.

“It was just an example babe. Look, I get it, this is the kind of stuff you want to keep out of the spotlight and I'm ok with that.” Dean nodded.

“Yeah and the fans will be fans.” It was Roman's turn to nod.

“Maybe we should write a fan fiction and post it.” Roman froze, eyes going wide and Dean burst out laughing.

“You s-should see-e the look on your fa-a-ce!” He eventually managed to get out amongst the giggles. Roman laughed himself gently shoving Dean who just continued to giggle, the odd laugh escaping him for the rest of the night.

 

“ _37\. Who is the social media addict?” Dean read, his body tensed, Dean still avoided social media, and even now the two still joked about one day writing a fan fiction after that night at Raw when Dean had found a story once. Roman still didn't know how he found it._

“ _I guess out of the two of us... it would be me. Considering I'm the only one of the two of us who actually uses it.” Roman said with a shrug. Dean nodded and prodded out an answer._

_'Roman... mainly because Dean still avoids social media...'_

 


	39. 38. Who likes to star gaze?

Whenever he could Dean loved to get outside, he loved to train outside, running and running until he felt like his legs were going to fall off then running a bit more anyway. But other than that Dean loved going outside, out into the back of beyond where there were no people and just being alone. As time had gone over he had started to drag Roman along with him, out in the middle of nowhere they could be together, where there was no chance of fans seeing them and posting pictures all over the internet, where they could forget about being 'Dean and Roman WWE Superstars' and just be 'Dean and Roman normal guys.' Roman had been really surprised one night when Dean had pulled him out and they had ended up at the top of a hill looking at the city spread out below them when Dean had pointed up and said 'that really bright star there is Mars'. Roman looked up, there had been a really bright star.

“Mars?” he asked. Dean nodded.

“Uhuh, Mars, isn't that crazy, Mars is like billions of miles away and yet here we are sitting looking at it in the sky.” Roman looked up again eyes fixed on the 'star'.

“Thats pretty cool.” Dean nodded, as other nights progressed Dean would point out something interesting about the stars whenever they saw them, telling Roman about some obscure constellation that they could only see in that particular point because it was the right night in the right place. It turned out that Dean loved to stargaze, and Roman loved to hear about the random stars, something he had never really paid attention to.

  
  


_It had been a few hours since they had answered the last question, Dean had gotten bored of reading the iPad and had gotten lost in watching the road rush past them, they had stopped again for a little while before swapping the driving and hitting the road again arriving at the hotel some 3 hours later. They had bumped into a few of the guys while checking in then had left again and gone to the arena for the next show, both leaving feeling pumped and happy after both pulling off a win. And they were finally settling down for the night, climbing into bed Roman picked up his iPad the screen lighting up to reveal the still open notepad and the next question._

“ _38\. Who likes to star gaze?” He read as he sat down. Dean looked down._

“ _Easy, Me.”_

_'Dean, though he tells Roman stuff Roman never knew before.' Roman typed._

 


	40. 39. Height difference or age difference?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> readily admitting this is the worst chapter in the whole story so far.... i just couldn't come up with anything to write for it... there was just no inspiration for it what so ever, hence why you will see there is no 'pre question story' for this... it just goes straight into the answer... i apologise... and hope to be back on track tomorrow....

“ _39\. Height difference or age difference?” Roman read aloud, Den shifted in bed rolling over to read the screen too. Eyes roaming up Roman's form that could be seen under the blanket._

“ _There's 1 inch between us in height...” He mumbled._

“ _And 6 months in age... not really a difference for either.” Roman said._

_'The height difference is hardly worth mentioning' Roman typed._

_'Ages... Roman was born in May... Dean was born 6 months later in December.'_

 


	41. 40. Who is the fun parent/ Who is the responsible parent?

Dean didn't openly admit to it or openly show it off, but he was amazing with children, He had once told Roman a story about how he had been a dad to his cousin when they were younger, until she had been taken away and Dean deemed unfit to be a father because he was too young, and was too busy trying to make it on the indies to provide a stable home for her, it was a story Dean had only told once, and it was obvious he was bitter about the whole thing. But that time had made Dean into someone who would make an amazing father one day. WWE had so many younger fans, and Dean's character was well liked, Roman loved seeing Dean interact with them. The blonde would get down on their level, never too busy to have a conversation with them, sometimes even letting a little of his crazy out, the kids loved it, and Dean was seen as the fun loving goof he always seemed to be on tv.

  
  


Dean would also joke that Roman was a stick in the mud, laughing and giggling with the kids when Roman would try to reel them in, it would work until Dean would catch on to what Roman was doing and deliberately start trying to push his buttons, and if the kids got a good laugh out of seeing Dean be hurled around by Roman in a head lock then no one said anything.

“ _40\. Who is the fun parent/ Who is the responsible parent?” Dean read. Roman opened his mouth to answer, but Dean's finger had appeared and was already typing._

_'Dean is the fun one... Ro is the responsible one.' Roman opened his mouth again, but closed it. Dean was right, he was the responsible one of the two of them._

 


	42. 41. Who cries during sad movies?

Dean looked over when he heard a sniff, Roman was leant forward, hair falling in its usual loose curls around his face, his hand raised up to his eye, Dean frowned.

“Dude... are you crying?” Roman tensed.

“No.” He said a bit too firmly, head still bowled forward. Dean's face twitched.

“'s ok if you are, 's sad.” Dean said gently, he was right, this movie was really sad and it had hit Roman like a brick. Roman lifted his head slightly, a red puffy eye just visible through the curtain of black hair. Dean shrugged and reached an arm out and pulled Roman close to his side, Roman felt himself relax in the hold and if he was crying properly by the end of the movie Dean didn't say anything, and never mentioned it to him or anyone else.

Dean quickly realised it was a given, if there was something sad in a movie, no matter what the movie was, tears were guaranteed from Roman. He got so emotional, but just like the first time, Dean never said anything, just wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

  
  


“ _41\. Who cries during sad movies?” Roman read._

“ _Thats definitely you.” Dean said. Again he wasn't commenting on it, no hint of teasing was there, Dean was just stating fact._

_'Roman' Roman typed. He never said anything either but Dean not saying anything about how he would cry like a little girl at a sad movie really made him feel better about the fact that he did. He really appreciated Dean's silence and loved that it always meant spending some time wrapped up in Dean's embrace._

 

 

 


	43. 42. Who is the neat freak?

Dean Ambrose was not a tidy person, in fact he was probably the messiest person Roman had ever met. Even in the arena at a show Dean's possessions seemed to manage to spread themselves out over the entire locker room. It was even worse in the hotel rooms, one shoe here, the other there, a t-shirt over this chair, his jacket half hanging off another, jeans thrown on the floor, then all sorts of other things managing to find themselves spread out over the room, Roman figured this was why the other man was forever losing his things, because he just seemed physically incapable of keeping them all in one place. Either that or his bag was some kind of magic bag that rebelled against being used for its primary function. Dean's messiness was a fact that drove Roman up the wall, Dean often called him a neat freak.

*...*...*

Roman grumbled as he stumbled over something, his toe stinging as it scraped across a rough surface, what he wasn't sure, it felt like a shoe, but as it was dark and the middle of the night he couldn't see it, one thing he did know though, was that whatever it was it most definitely belonged to the blonde wrestler currently laid fast asleep on the bed.

Dean was as usual on his stomach, one arm tucked up under his head, the other lying near his face, eyes closed breathing slow and peaceful, for once it seemed like the younger man was sleeping well, and Roman felt his irritation ebb away, it wasn't often that Dean slept so peacefully, he could chew him out in the morning.

*...*...*

“Dude you really need to learn how to use your bags, I swear if I trip over one of your shoes again I'm gonna throw it at you.” Roman grumbled the next morning while Dean moved around packing his things.

“Awww Ro, don't be like that, I'm not that bad.” Dean said, pushing his foot into the shoe Roman had tripped over the night before. Roman snorted loudly. And raised a disbelieving eyebrow, he was and they both knew it. But they also knew this conversation would happen again, and again, it was just one of those things, Dean was messy and always would be.

_Roman was about to read the next question when he realised that Dean had been quiet for a while, he carefully glanced down seeing Dean lying on his side, head half pillowed on his own arm and half pillowed on Roman's, his eyes closed, he had fallen asleep. Roman felt a small smile spread over his face._

_'42. Who is the neat freak?' 'Roman' he typed next to the question before pressing the button and locking the screen, he carefully shifted to lie down himself, Dean shifting himself sensing the movement, Roman watched as Dean shifted onto his stomach, before settling again. He shook his head, always the best way to find out if Dean was actually asleep, if he wasn't on his stomach, he wasn't asleep. The rest of the questions could be done in the morning._

 


	44. 43. Who wins the stuffed animals at the carnival for the other one?

Dean loved the carnival, he loved the rides, he loved the little food booth's , he loved the silly little games even if he sucked at them, he just loved going to the fair. Roman didn't get it, but he figured that was because he was lucky enough to have grown up in Florida within relatively easy reach of disney world, where he visited regularly as a child.

Dean had been so exited when he found out the town they were in that day had a fair on, and since it was their day off and they didnt have to move on to the next town until the next day he wanted to go, Roman indulged him and they set off that evening.

  
  


When they got there it was a typical city travelling fair, Dean dragged Roman on a few of the rides, and they had both had a helping of probably massively unhealthy fair food, Dean was walking along working his way through a bag of candy floss when he stopped, swallowed and pointed.

“I wanna have a go.” Roman looked over to where Dean was pointing, it was a bottle breaking one, where you had to break the bottles that were stacked up in a triangle. Roman raised an eyebrow, Dean was terrible at that game. But he didn't say anything following the other man as he approached. Dean had just been given 3 balls when Roman got to him, He stuck his tongue out between his teeth and threw the ball, it missed, the 2nd one brushed against one but didn't knock it over and the third one did the same thing. Dean pouted.

“I wanted the monkey.” Roman looked up there was a stuffed monkey hanging from a hook. He grinned and placed some money on the counter asking for 3 balls himself. The stall owner looked Roman up and down, eyes focusing on the his tattoo spiralling down his arm. Roman piked up the first one and threw it, it hit dead centre, all but two of the bottles falling, Roman smirked and threw the other two knocking down the two remaining bottles.

“Monkey please.” He said. Dean grinned as the stuffed monkey as passed to him.

“I don't get it, your so good at darts and stuff, how come you cant do that?” Dean shrugged.

“I ain't good at a lot of stuff... 'ts why I'm a wrestler.” He said. Cuddling the monkey close to his chest. Roman shook his head smiling.

The monkey found itself a home on Dean's bed the next time they went through vegas, and it was still there now.

  
  


_When Roman woke up the next morning he had no intention towards moving when he blearily saw the tv flashing 6:15am at him. He sighed and rolled over, Dean still completely dead to the world at his side. Grabbing his iPad he unlocked it and turned the brightness down to not disturb his boyfriend before going to the next question._

_'43. Who wins the stuffed animals at the carnival for the other one?'_

_'Roman... Dean's terrible at carnival games... unless its darts... he's good at the dart one...'_

  
  


 


	45. 44. Who loses stuff?

 

Dean had been raking through his bag for the better part of 5 minutes before he huffed and literally turned it upside down and shook everything out.

“What are you doing?” Roman asked. Dean just tutted and picked up a pair of jeans scrunching the pockets.

“Cant find it.” Dean said distractedly.

“Cant find what?” Roman asked picking up a t-shirt.

“My phone.” Dean stated grabbing a pair of shorts and again scrunching them up to feel in the pockets.

“Again?” Roman groaned. Dean was always loosing his phone.

“Is it not in your jacket?” Roman asked grabbing the item in question and feeling the pockets, he felt something hard and reached inside pulling Dean's phone from it. Dean looked up and took it huffing but not answering Roman's question.

It wasn't just his phone either, Dean lost everything, his phone, keys, clothes, Roman was sure he would loose more important things like his wallet and passport if Roman hadn't taken it upon himself to always know where both these items were. It was just one of those things, Dean wasn't necessarily careless, he was just one of those people who couldn't keep his possessions together so things ended up getting lost.

 

_'44. Who loses stuff?' Roman read to himself. 'Dean' he typed. That was an easy question._

 

 


	46. 45. Who is more likely to get drunk?

It didn't take long before Roman was feeling the buzz. Dean had dragged him out as soon as they had put their bags down, he wanted to celebrate, and Roman didn't blame him, he was the WWE Champion. Something Dean had admitted, (only in the dead of night when Roman was the only one who would hear), he thought he would never hold. And yet there it was, sitting proudly on top of his bag, sparkling slightly under the light of the hotel, it still had Roman's side plates on it, his own logo shining back at him, but that would change tomorrow when they would swap them for Dean's.

Dean had been beside himself with excitement when he had finally made his way back stage after jumping around in the ring at the end of the match, and for all Roman had played the perfect face of utter disappointment while he was out there he was practically bursting with happiness and pride, his boy had finally made one of his life long dreams come true.

Which was why Roman now found himself in a bar, surrounded by several of their work mates, nursing a cold beer, and watching Dean jump around, his usual happy self. Roman had left him to it when Cesaro and Kevin had wandered over and practically buried him under their bodies with their hugs, Dean had come up with them, he was good friends with both, and they wanted to congratulate their friend on reaching a point that they had often talked about in a random indie locker room, not too long ago.

“Puts a new perspective on it doesn't it?” A voice said from beside him, Roman jumped slightly and looked over, Seth had purchased himself on a stool beside Roman, Roman didn't answer just narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Him...” Seth elaborated, pointing towards Dean.

“Its one thing to win it... but you would think he's just been told he's a long lost prince or something.” Seth added. Roman snorted.

“You know as well as I do that this means more to Dean than anything.” He stated taking a drink.

“I know... What I mean is, that seeing him out there after winning, I really wanted to be pissed, I mean, I know the feeling of being in the indies, never really knowing if you're ever gonna make it, dreaming of that moment when you can hold that title high, but I dunno... I couldn't do it...” Roman snorted again, he was sure it was because he was well on the way to being drunk that was the sole reason why he was still sitting there listening to what Seth was saying.

“Maybe you actually grew a _conscience and are finally realising you nearly cost him everything.” Roman snapped, ok maybe he wasn't all that drunk. Seth had the decency to break eye contact, a guilty look flashing across his face for only a second._

_“ It was the right thing to do for me at the time.” He said, Roman laughed out loud at that, this was not a conversation he wanted to have right now._

_“ Sure, whatever... I'm gonna walk away before I do or say something I will regret later, just stay away from him for now, let him his this at least, you owe him that much.” Roman said, sliding off his stool and walking off before Seth could reply. He did end up getting more drunk, and could vaguely remember asking Dean why he wasn't more drunk as the younger superstar helped him shuffle his way into bed later that night, he was sure dean had just snorted and told him it was because he wasn't a light weight._

 

__

__'45. Who is more likely to get drunk?' Roman read, he was about to type out a response when Dean shifted at his side._ _

_“ _'s to 'rly 't 'oin'?” He mumbled, Roman blinked, this was typical of a just woken up Dean, he would say the least possible amount of words and even those would be just enough to make sure it was at least partially legible.__

_“ _Nothin' babe, go back to sleep.” Roman said gently, shifting his arm and gently running his fingers through Dean's hair, the younger man's eyes opened slightly, sleepy blue meeting his own.__

_“ _'stions?” Dean asked, Roman smiled and nodded.__

_“ _Yeah... Who is more likely to get drunk?” He asked. Dean's face twitched into a sleepy smile.__

_“ _You. 's 'ou're a 'ight 'ait.” He mumbled, Roman was convinced that if he told Dean about this later Dean would have no recollection of the conversation at all, but rather than reply he simply reached out a finger and typed a response.__

__'Roman, Dean says he's a lightweight.'_ _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just to let you guys know, I am off away to a con today for the weekend so there is probably not going to be any updates after today until i get back on Monday, I say probably because there is always the chance that I will get another chapter done at some point and get it posted.
> 
> So if i don't post anything, I hope you all have a lovely weekend, and I will get something posted on Monday when I get back home =]


	47. 46. Who has the longer food order?

When it came to food Roman had discovered quickly that taking Dean for all you can eat was the best shout, Dean always ate like he hadn't eaten for days.

  
  


*...*...*

Dean rested on the counter eyes fixed on the menu above them the girl behind the desk waiting.

“Ummmm.... give me a 20 box of nuggets, 2 burgers, large fries, one of those special ones” Dean said his hand raising to point at the current 'limited edition' sandwich that was on sale. “and a large coke.” Dean's tongue poked out in concentration while he scrutinised the menu. “Yeah... that.” The girl nodded and tapped at the till before giving Dean a total, the man handing over the cash, before he turned around.

“Ro... you're up.” behind him the girl's eyes widened... she had been sure he was ordering for his friends as well. Roman saw it and shook his head.

“You're gonna get fat one day... you know that right... you're gonna be huge.” He said stepping up to the counter and placing his much smaller order.

“Yeah... probably when I call it quits... for now though I get enough activity to allow me to eat whatever the fuck I want.” Dean said with a shrug. Roman grumbled.

“Wish I could... I practically gain weight just thinking about eating like that.” Dean actually huffed.

“Wish I could. You know one of the promotions I worked for in the indies actually threatened to fire me once if I didn't put any weight on.” Roman rested on the counter while they waited raising an eyebrow.

“Really?” Dean nodded.

“Yeah man, they got really worried about how small I was, said it was dangerous to be so light when I was so tall... or something like that, either way they told me to put on some pounds or find the door.” Roman tilted his head thoughtfully.

“It does make sense. How much did you weigh?” Dean shrugged.

“Dunno... 1 something... Can't remember... I was pretty fucked up at this point. My weight wasn't the only problem.” Dean said shifting. Roman was about to speak when he changed his mind, Dean's finger had found his collarbone, a clear sign that he was uncomfortable, most people passed it off that it was just a tick Dean had developed as part of his character inside the ring this was true, but outside the ring it was a silent message from Dean to back off. Luckily their food came at that moment which explained away Roman's silence.

Dean continued to order food in much the same way... until Roman learned it was better to feed Dean at an all you can eat than it was to go to a single restaurant.

  
  


_'46. Who has the longer food order?' Roman read. He grinned..._

_'Dean' He typed. That was easy 'Dean doesn't gain weight easy... he can eat what he wants... and he does...' He added._

 


	48. 47. Who has the more complex coffee order?

Roman wasn't sure how Dean was currently upright, he had just literally stumbled his way across the restaurant, had even noticed a few disapproving looks from people, he could see why, anyone who didn't know Dean would probably think he was drunk. The other man was now in front of the coffee machine, eyes narrowed as he stared at it, Roman figured he was trying to make sense of what his eyes were seeing.

“Want some help there babe?” Roman asked as he wandered over. Dean grunted.

“'fee” Roman blinked and grabbed a cup.

“You gotta put a cup there first babe.” He explained, then pressed a button thick black coffee slowly filling the cup.

“There... Milk and sugar is over there.” Roman said, pointing Dean in the direction he needed to move in, Dean blinked a few times and carefully picked up the cup before shuffling off.

“Wow... How much did he drink last night?” Some one asked, Roman looked over it was a random member of the crew, someone who had been around long enough to be recognisable but not long enough for Roman to have learned his name yet.

“He didn't... He just can't function without a shower and coffee.” Roman said shrugging. Taking his own filled cup.

Later that day, on the road they had stopped off at a starbucks and Den ordered a sickeningly sweet, double expresso coffee, Roman didn't know what it was all he knew was it was so sweet when he had tried it once it had made him want to puke and he always got a n expresso to add into it so the amount of coffee in it was bordering on obscene.

  
  


' _47\. Who has the more complex coffee order?' Roman sorted before he could stop himself, Dean shifted at his side but for now didn't wake up..._

_'Dean' he typed. It was that simple, Roman was happy with a basic, milk and one sugar coffee guy, Dean got all kinds of syrup and stuff in his coffee._

 


	49. 48. Who is active/ Who is lazy?

Roman huffed and collapsed heavily onto the bench, that had been an intense workout, he was by no means lazy but for him it had been pushing his limits. He sighed and felt his whole body ache when he saw that Dean was still going hard, face set in a firm frown as his feet pounded on the treadmill, Dean was frustrated. He dragged himself up, walking slowly over to the other man and carefully reached around pressing the button on the machine slowly bring Dean's pace down to a walk.

“Come on babe, you're gonna over do it.” Dean huffed.

“I'm serious, you keep goin' like that and your gonna hurt yourself.” A small smirk spread over his face.

“I ain't lazy like you.” Then he actually stuck out his tongue. Roman rolled his eyes.

“I'm not lazy... I'm just not crazy like you are.” Dean's smirk turned into a grin and he held out his arms.

“They don't call me the lunatic fringe for no reason.” Roman shook his head and gently pushed Dean off towards the showers.

“Come on... Shower, food then we got to get to the arena.”

  
  


_'48. Who is active/ Who is lazy?' Roman rolled his eyes, this was another silly question, for the simple fact that they were both very active, they had to be if they didn't want to do themselves an injury._

_'We are both active... we have to be...' He typed... that would do._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapters left... I'm gonna miss this fic...


	50. 49. Who is the driver/ Who is the passenger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd to last question... who drives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corrected a couple of typos, nothing changed.

 

Roman was sure they were going to have to cut his fingers out of the chair he was digging them into it so hard.

“Dude.... where'd you learn to drive?” He asked, eyes wide, he didn't dare look at the speedomiter, he really didn't want to know how fast they were going. Dean who was driving didn't seem bothered.

“Cinci?” He said, though it was more a question than an answer, like he didn't know why he was being asked.

“Tell me honestly... did you officially get your licence?” Roman said, biting his lip against a squeak as Dean swerved around a car, the blonde flipping the driver off as he passed.

“Of course I did... its in my wallet... why?” He said.

“Because you drive like a lunatic thats why, I swear you are never driving a car I am in again.” Dean laughed loudly.

“They don't call me a lunatic for nothin' Ro, 'sides, I'm not that bad.” Roman released a bordering on hysterical laugh.

“Says you, I don't dare look at how fast your going right now.” Dean snorted.

“Can go as fast as you want when you know what you're doing.” Roman closed his eyes.

“No... There's a speed limit for a reason Dean... SLOW DOWN.” Roman finally broke when Dean swerved again, the blonde scoffed but thankfully did slow the car down.

“Thank you.” Roman said finally feeling his fingers relax their grip.

“Seth ain't bothered.” Dean grumbled. Roman finally turned set was sat frozen still, eyes wide and hands tightly gripping his seat belt. Roman carefully reached around and touched the two-toned mans knee earning a jump from him.

“Thats because I think hes physically incapable of speaking right now.” Dean glanced into the mirror and they all saw blue eyes roll in their sockets.

Roman was true to his word, he did not let Dean drive again for a long while, it was only after he promised and held true to the promise more than once to drive like a normal person that Roman finally gave in.

____  
  


_'49. Who is the driver/ Who is the passenger?' Roman read. He heard a snort from his side and glanced down to see that Dean had woken up once more._

_“'m 'assneger.” He mumbled. Still only half pronouncing words._

_“Yeah... thats cos you drive like a maniac.” Dean huffed._

_“'unatic, n't 'aniac.” Roman rolled his eyes and typed a reply_

_'Dean's the passenger because he drives like a maniac... sorry, lunatic.' He felt rather than heard Dean's response to that._

 

 


	51. 50. Who is the hopeless romantic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is the last question... i have seriously loved writing this fic... even if some of them were... not so good... hope you have all enjoyed... i think i am going to write a final chapter just to wrap it all up, much like the first one...

It wasn't long after their thing had started that Dean came to the conclusion than Roman was a hopeless romantic at heart. The dark haired man was always trying (and Dean would admit he was) to be romantic, one night he actually used candles, but something about them had made the two of them swear off them after the first time, that was a little too far. Sometimes it was as simple as having dinner ready if one of them got home before the other. Other times Roman would go out of his way to take Dean out somewhere, be it for dinner or like that one valentine's day to all the places Dean loved to go, the other man had even endured a rollercoaster for him.

  
  


“ _Last question babe.” Roman said before he read it aloud._

“ _50\. Who is the hopeless romantic?” Dean smiled a still sleepy smile, though he did look more awake than he had so far this morning._

“ _You.” He said. Roman nodded in agreement and typed his name next to the question. Before he laid the iPad on the bed and slid off flicking the kettle on on his way past. Dean allowed himself to snuggle back down into the blankets for a little while until Roman wandered back out of the bathroom and coaxed him out of bed, which went the same way as it did every morning, with Dean gracelessly flopping out of bed and half crawling half stumbling into the bathroom and into the already running shower, exiting some 10 minutes later to a cup of coffee made and ready by Roman._

 


	52. 52. The end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter to wrap it all up... its a long one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to leave it where it was so I have put together a final chapter where, Xavier, Kofi, Cass, Enzo, Kevin and Cesaro all come together to read through Dean and Roman's answers.
> 
> With a Jimmy and Jey pitching in at the end.
> 
> just so you know...  
> bold is the question, just assume its Xavier reading them out.  
> Italics are the answers as Roman/Dean have typed them out.  
> and normal text is any conversation that followed the question being answered.

When they arrived at the arena that night and found spaces in the locker room Xavier practically bounced over to them a huge grin on his face.

“Well” He said looking at them both. Roman and Dean shared a confused look. Each asking the same silent question. Had they forgotten something?.

“The questions... Have you finished them?” Xavier asked his voice excited. Roman noticed, Cass, Enzo and Kofi who had been in the lift the other morning when they had been on answering the questions as well as several others like Cesaro, Kevin and Sami all look around curiously.

“What questions?” Sami asked curiously.

“I sent over that couple questionnaire to Roman.” Xavier explained.

“I wanna know the answers.” He added.

“Yeah, we finished them.” Roman said with a sigh, pulling out his iPad and pressing the button to light up the screen, he paused though before typing out the code his gaze drifting to Dean, the other superstar looked like he was going to protest for a while and if he had Roman would have immediately put the iPad away, fun or not, if Dean didn't want it out there, it wouldn't be. But the blonde shrugged.

“Let 'em see.” Xavier grinned and took the ipad, the others crowding around to see the answers too. 

  
  


_50 Questions for couples. The who's who._

  
  


**1\. Who is the early bird/ Who is the night owl?**

_'Dean is most definitely the night owl... I am the Early bird... it's true, Dean's lying next to me now, still dead to the world. Its nearly 9am. Gonna have to wake him soon we have to hit the road.'_

“Dean always has been a grumpy son of a bitch on a morning...” Sami said earning a huff from the other man.

  
**2\. Who is the big spoon/ Who is the little spoon?**

_ 'Dean is a little spoon... and he likes it.' _

_ There was a smattering of giggling from the assembled group, and Enzo looked Roman up and down curiously before nodding. _

_“ I would be a little spoon as well if I can that to cuddle me.”_

  
**3\. Who hogs the cover/ Who loves to cuddle?**

_ 'Roman's a blanket hog...' _

“I feel you man... blankets aren't made for tall people.” Cass said, clapping Roman on the shoulder. Roman waved his hand in cass's direction in a 'see' motion to Dean. Dean just rolled his eyes.

  
  


**4\. Who wakes the other one up with kisses?**

_'Roman wakes Dean.'_

**  
5\. Who usually has nightmares?**

__ 'Dean's had a couple, I've had a few, Dean has a hell of a right hook when he's sleeping.' _ _

“You hit people when you have a nightmare too?” Kevin asked. Dean shrugged.

“Roman's bruises that he's had in the past would say so.” Roman huffed.

**  
6\. Who would have really deep emotional thoughts at the middle of the night/ Who would have them in the middle of the day?**

_'Dean is a nighttime thinker... Roman thinks while he's driving.'_

**  
7\. Who sweats the small stuff?**

_'Roman'_

Dean laughed when there was a murmur of agreement, it was a well known fact that Roman often tied himself up in knots over little things, always worrying about something, they could all say they had caught Roman working a trench into the floor of a locker room pacing his worry away. 

**  
8\. Who sleeps in their underwear (or naked)/ Who sleeps in pyjamas?**

_'We both sleep in shorts, Dean sleeps naked when he can, but after stealing my shorts one night and after some help from my mother Dean now had his own that he loves to wear as much as he likes sleeping in nothing.'_

_“ Not sure I needed to know the answer to that one.” Kofi stated simply as Xavier read out the answer to the next question._

_“ You steal his clothes?” Kevin asked, eyes flicking between Roman and Dean, landing mostly on Dean's thinner waist, Dean just smirked._

_“ Believe me, if you tried those things on you would steal them too.”_

**  
9\. Who makes the coffee (or tea)?**

__ 'Roman makes the coffee, Dean couldn't make a decent cup of coffee if his life depended on it.' _ _

_ Dean huffed when the next answer was read out.  _

_“ No.. you can't babe... you make syrup not coffee.” Roman said before Dean could speak._

_“ Gotta agree... Your coffee is more like syrup.” Cesaro said, he had been victim to Dean's idea of coffee once at a CZW show... it hadn't ended well when he had been so jumped up on the amount of caffeine in it that he hadn't slept that night. Dean just huffed again._

**  
10\. Who likes sweet/ Who likes sour?**

_'Dean likes Sweet and Roman likes sour'_

“Oh... this is the one you told us in the elevator.” Xavier said remembering Dean answering it. He quickly moved on.

**  
11\. Who likes horror movies/ Who likes romance movies?**

__ 'Neither of us like Romance... Dean likes horrors... Roman doesn't... Roman likes a good action movie' _ _

_“ Oooo... Have you seen that one where-” Enzo started, but Cass shushed him._

_“ Not the time Zo.” Enzo pouted, and swore he and Dean had to sit down at some point to discuss horror movies, the blonde agreed, sitting down now to start taping his fists._

**  
12\. Who is smol/ Who is tol?**

“What kinda question is that?” Sami asked,

“The hell does smol and tol mean?” He added, using the same tone Dean had used making Roman laugh.

“Thats exactly what Dean said.” 

“Anyway... theres only like an inch between them.” Xavier said, half reading the response.

_ 'Neither of us is small as we are both over 6 foot, we are both tall but Dean has about an inch on Roman.' _

**  
13\. Who is considered the scaredy cat?**

_'Roman, which he's happy to admit to in this case... Cos Dean's a crazy ass.'_

Roman smiled and shook his head. That wasn't quite how he would have answered that but never mind.

**  
14\. Who kills the spiders?**

**'** _ Dean... Roman hates spiders.' _

“Bet that was an easy one.” Cass said, they had all been there at least once when Roman had encounter a spider, it was common knowledge amongst the roster, Roman Reigns did not like spiders. Dean and Roman both hummed in agreement.

**  
15\. Who is scared of the dark?**

__ 'Dean. But he's not afraid, he just doesn't like it.' _ _

“Ain't no one judging you if your afraid of the dark Dean.” Kevin said quietly. Dean's face had turned red when Xavier had read out the question, they all knew, teasing Dean about this was the wrong thing to do.

“'m not afraid. Just don't like it.” Dean mumbled, making a big deal of making sure his tape was exactly right as it passed over the back of his fist, he was clearly embarrassed, so they quickly moved on. **  
16\. Who is scared of thunderstorms?**

_ 'Dean, Dean hates thunder, its why he lives in the desert.' _

There was laughs all around when they read that question, they all knew how Dean felt about the rain, Roman wasn't the only one who had to put up with a grumpy Dean when it rained, Dean would complain loudly whenever it rained, and in hindsight, it wasn't that unbelievable that the other man didn't like thunder, he always seemed to disappear when it showed up.

**  
17\. Who works/ Who stays at home?**

“Thats a dumbass question... where did you get this list Xavier.. they both clearly have jobs.” Kofi asked. Xavier shrugged.

“It was just some stupid thing I saw on tumblr... I didn't make up the questions... anyway...” Xavier trailed off as he read the response then looked up.

“House husbands?” Dean's face coloured slightly but there was a softness to his gaze as it slipped momentarily to Roman. They all felt something settle comfortably in their stomachs at the look, it was nice to see their friends happy with each other.

_'In a fantasy world Dean would be Roman's house husband... in the real world... they both work their asses off.'_

**  
18\. Who is a cat person/ Who is a dog person?**

__ 'Dean's a dog person...Ro's the cat person.' _ _

“Cats.” Cass said simply. Kevin nodded in agreement. And Roman grinned, he had people on his side.

“Dogs.” Enzo said just as quickly in response. Kofi sighed, he missed his dog. Cesaro nodded in agreement with Enzo and Dean huffed. He wished Blue was here.

“Its near impossible to keep pets with our jobs though.” Sami said sadly.

“Its easy, We got Blue and Moxley... They are easy enough to look after.” Dean stated.

“Blue and Moxley?” Cesaro asked, confusion in his tone, they all knew of Blue, they had met the dog when Dean had had him on the road, and had all cooed over it, the thing was adorable. But Moxley was new.

“Yeah.. Roman's cat.” Roman on the other hand knew what cesaro was getting at, the other man still to this day called Dean by his old name, often you could hear him call him Mox.

“Dean named it Moxley... It kinda stuck.”

“You named a cat after yourself?” Cesaro asked. Dean shrugged.

“Moxley is an amazing name for a cat.” He said.

“It was my ring nam back in the day.” Dean added, answering the confused looks.

**  
19\. Who loves to call the other one cute names?**

_ 'Roman does, he calls Dean by pet names all the time...His favourite one is Babe, he calls Dean that one all the time, he is sure its Dean's favourite too, not that Dean would ever admit that though.'  _

_“ '_ _ Nother easy one?” Xavier asked, they all got a pet name from Roman, usually Uce. And they had all heard Roman calling Dean babe on many occasions.  _

**  
20\. Who is dominant/ Who is submissive?**

__ 'We switch, but Roman tops more than Dean does.' _ _

_“ Not sure I needed to know that.” Cesaro said, There were some things he just didn't need or want to know about his friends._

_ Dean huffed. _

_“ I am a healthy male adult. I ain't ashamed to admit I like a good round of sex.” He stated simply, no hint of embarrassment in his tone or on his face._ _ Cesaro shook his head, loudly declaring that he didnt want to know, everyone laughed. _

**  
21\. Who has an obsession (over anything)?**

_ 'Dean, his obsession is wrestling, and he admits it.' _

Enzo nodded enthusiastically when Xavier read out the question, he had gotten advice from Dean on more than one occasion, in fact everyone in the room could tell of at least one time when Dean had offered them a titbit of information, or a piece of advice that had lead to them developing. It was almost a locker room legend at this point, Dean knew his shit when it came to wrestling and everyone knew it.

**  
22\. Who goes all out for Valentine’s Day?**

__ 'Roman does, he likes to use it as an excuse to spoil Dean for the day.'  _ _

_ Roman rolled his eyes when Xavier read out the answer, that was a typical Dean response. And he turned around quickly pretending to hunt through his bag when he felt his cheeks burning when everyone awwwed. _

**  
23\. Who asks who out on the first date?**

__'Roman... In the locker room after a raw show... we went for all you can eat.'_ _

_“ Awww... thats really cute you guys, its cute you got together at a show.” Sami cooed._

**  
24\. Who is the talker/ Who is the listener?**

_ 'Dean's the talker, he babbles, Roman loves it.'  _

“I dont babble.” Dean huffed.

“You do babe, you totally do. But its ok... I love listening to you babble.” Roman replied. Dean just huffed again. He knew it was true, but damn it he was not going to admit he babbled.

**  
25\. Who wears the other ones clothes?**

“We've covered this one already... Dean steals Romans clothes.” Kofi said when Xavier read out the question. Dean's only response was to wave a had in Roman's direction, there was nothing else to say, Roman's body was built bigger than Dean's, while they were closely matched in height in weight, Roman was stockier than Dean and so had bigger clothes.

_ 'Dean likes wearing Roman's shirts, and only stopped stealing Roman's shorts when Roman gave him a pair of his own.' _

**  
26\. Who likes to eat healthy/ Who loves junk food?**

_ 'Dean likes junk food... Roman needs to eat healthy or he gains weight... fast.'  _

“Feel you there man.” Kevin said, he too gained weight easily. Dean just grinned and held out his arms as he stood up, his usual tank top that he wore to the ring emphasising his small waist.

“Tellin' ya man... Gym workouts just don't burn off the calories the way climbing a cliff does.” 

“Climbing a cliff?” Enzo asked cusriously, everyone had heard about Dean's odd choices for workouts, and Enzo felt his curiosity quip a the idea of trying something new.

“no... Zo... we are not climbing a cliff.” Cass stated. He was not going to let Enzo anywhere near a cliff... they guy could be clumsy, he would probably end up dead. 

**  
27\. Who takes a long shower/ Who sings in the shower?**

_ 'Roman likes a long shower... Dean has to make sure he showers first because Roman uses all the hot water... Dean sings... but he sings all the time...' _

**  
28\. Who is the book worm?**

_ 'Roman is the book worm... Dean likes to listen though.' _

**  
29\. Who is the better cook?**

_ 'Roman is the better cook... But Dean makes happy bowl sandwiches and Roman loves happy bowl sandwiches.' _

“Whats a... Happy bowl sandwich?” Kofi asked curiously.

“Clearly you havn't watched unfiltered.” Xavier said.

“Its a bowl of Happy. Combines the beauty of the runny egg with the convenience of a breakfast sandwich” Dean said grinning.

“Runny fried egg in a toasted slice of thick bread.” Roman explained.

“You toast the bread, make a lid, scoop out the insides and make a bowl, put the runny egg in it, put the lid on it... happy bowl sandwich.”

“You have gotta make us one some day.” Enzo stated.

“They sound amazing.” Dean grinned again and nodded.

**  
30\. Who likes long walks on the beach?**

_ 'Roman likes a long walk on the beach.... Dean likes it too... as long as it's with Roman.' _

Roman and Dean both blushed slightly at the awww's that followed when Xavier read out the next question, that happy feeling still there, their two friends really were in love with eachother.

**  
31\. Who is more affectionate?**

__'Roman is more visually affectionate, but both Roman and Dean are about the same.'_ _

Everyone nodded in agreement, while they didn't know about Dean, they all knew how affectionate Roman could be. 

**  
32\. Who likes to have really long (deep) conversation?**

__'Dean'_ _

_ Neither Roman or Dean offered any further comment despite how everyone looked around. _

**  
33\. Who would wear “not guilty” t-shirt/ Who would wear “sin” t-shirt?**

__'Dean has the 'sin' one and Roman has the 'not guilty' one'_ _

Everyone snickered, it had been one of the more memorable coming outs when the pair had been spotted running around in those shirts, not that their relationship had been secret, but there had been a few people who found out about it because of those shirts. 

**  
34\. Who would wear “if lost return to…” t-shirt/ Who would wear “I am…” t-shirt?**

__'Dean wears the 'if lost' Roman wears the 'im …'_ _

_“ Disney World... that was a good day.” Dean said a remenisent tone to his voice._

_“ You wore lost and found t-shirts to disney world?” Xavier asked amused._

_“ Hell yeah... Dean wanders off all the damn time... had to try and keep us together somehow.” Roman said. Dean lightly punched Romans arm in response but shrugged, it was true, Dean was forever wandering off somewhere._

**  
35\. Who goes overboard on the holidays?**

_'Dean'_

Cesaro nodded immediately, he had been witness once to Dean's christmas decorations when he had stopped off at the younger mans house when he was making his way home one year.

“Dean does have a lot of decorations.” He said quietly.

**  
36\. Who buys cereal for the prize inside?**

_'Dean does... he collected all the WWE ones once.'_

“You got the WWE ones? Kofi asked curiously.” Dean nodded.

“Yeah... thats how I really knew I had made it man... finding a tiny me in a cereal box... that was so weird...” Everyone nodded, there was a list of things everyone agreed where 'things to know you have made it.' and finding yourself in a cereal box definitely counted.

  
  


**37\. Who is the social media addict?**

__'Roman... mainly because Dean still avoids social media...'_ _

_ Dean and Roman shared a look, they still remembered that day when Dean had found that fan fiction. Dean's eys were sparkling with amusement, he still to this day made the joke about the two of them writing a story of their own one day, Dean tended to keep that joke for when Roman was least expecting it, getting great joy from seeing the look on Roman's face. _

  
  


**38\. Who likes to star gaze?**

_'Dean, though he tells Roman stuff Roman never knew before.'_

_“_ _ Never thought you would have the patienc to stargaze Mox.” Cesaro said with a smile. Dean shurgged. _

_“ When you spend more time awake at night then you do through the day its something that passes the time.” Dean replied before standing up and starting to wander around warming up._

**  
39\. Height difference or age difference?**

__ 'Age... Roman was born in May... Dean was born 6 months later in December.' _ _

**  
40\. Who is the fun parent/ Who is the responsible parent?**

__'Dean is the fun one... Ro is the responsible one.'_ _

_“ Oh... that is so obvious... Sorry Roman but it so is... Dean's like a wacky uncle...” Dean snorted as he wandered past, he had been called wacky uncle Deano before._

**  
41\. Who cries during sad movies?**

_ 'Roman' _

It was romans turn to blush, his face taking on red hue.

“It was sad.” he stated. He felt a pang of happiness though when like with Dean, their friends just shrugged it off. And moved on

**  
42\. Who is the neat freak?**

__'In this case...Roman'_ _

“Dude... thats a easy one.” Cass mumbled, glancing around the room, as usual Dean's possessions had managed to start to spread out, already his t-shirt he had been wearing was on the floor, the items in his bag already starting to make a bid for freedom. Dean was messy, it was a fact.

**  
43\. Who wins the stuffed animals at the carnival for the other one?**

__'Roman... Dean's terrible at carnival games... unless its darts... he's good at the dart one...'_ _

“I love that monkey.” Dean said grinning, everyone knew which money it was, it had been on the road with Dean for several weeks when he had first gotten it, before he had managed to drop it off at home, they had all laughed themselves silly when Dean had wandered into the locker room one day with one of Roman's shirts in a kids size which he had squeezed the monkey into. Roman knew, the money still had the t-shirt on to this day.

**  
44\. Who loses stuff?**

__'Dean'_ _

Everyone had answered that one together, they had all been part of a hunt on more than one occasion when they had come across Dean wandering the halls looking for something he had lost.

“Wheres your phone now?” Kevin asked, as it was usually the phone that went missing. Dean shrugged.

“No idea... in my jacket?” He said, though it was more of a question than an answer.

“are you asking that or telling us?” Dean shrugged again. Roman sighed.

“Its in the right hand pocket of my bag... you left it on the table in the hotel room this morning. Dean just grinned.

**  
45\. Who is more likely to get drunk?**

_ 'Roman, Dean says he's a lightweight.' _

“You are kinda a lightweight” A new voice said, everyone looked around to see Jimmy and Jey wander in.

“What ya doin'?” Jimmy asked curiously.

“Reading through Roman and Dean's answers for that couple questionnaire.” Xavier replied.

“Oh... he sent it to you?” Jimmy asked. “He sent it to me and Nai too.” Roman nodded, and Xavier moved on.

**  
46\. Who has the longer food order?**

_'Dean... He doesn't gain weight easy... he can eat what he wants... and he does...'_

“Aww...we missed most of them.” Jey said sadly, when he heard that they where nearly finished.

“I hate you for that by the way.” Kevin said nodding to Dean.

“Wish I could eat loads.” Everyone nodded. Except Enzo, who like Den could put away a surprising amount of food for his size.

**  
47\. Who has the more complex coffee order?**

__'Dean'_ _

Dean's only response was to grab his drink which he had made roman stop at Starbucks on their way here.

“What's it today?” Jey asked.

“Mint Caramel mocca with double expresso.” Dean replied. Roman raised an eyebrow, that was surprisingly simple.

**  
48\. Who is active/ Who is lazy?**

__'We are both active... we have to be...'_ _

**  
49\. Who is the driver/ Who is the passenger?**

__'Dean's the passenger because he drives like a maniac... sorry, lunatic.'_ _

“Oh... thats true, never again will I get in a car with him behind the wheel.” Cesaro said, he had been witness to Dean's driving back in the indie's.

“I'm not so bad now.” Dean grumbled.

“Never again.” Cesaro repeated.

“ **  
50\. Who is the hopeless romantic?**

_'Roman'_

Everyone awwed, they had gathered that Roman could be hopelessly romantic over the time they had all known each other,but it was nice to see Roman's name next to the question.

  
  


In all everyone was happy, Roman and Dean had clearly found happiness together, relationships where hard to maintain when they spent so much time on the road, everyone had seen and comforted someone when a relationship fell apart, it happened more often when one person was on the road, their significant other left at home, but as long as they made each other happy, they would be happy for their friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it, this is the end of the story.  
> I have loved writing it and really hope you guys have loved reading it.  
> See you all next time =]  
> Swipes.


End file.
